


All the 80's songs talk about me

by MaxReichenblack, T_Degra



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Degra/pseuds/T_Degra
Summary: Крис Редфилд находится в состоянии каминг-ина, нежели каминг-аута, из-за чего каждые свидания заканчиваются провалом. А на десерт — его влюбленность в натурала и постоянные попытки сестры свести его с каждым не-гетеро парнем, которого она встречает на своем пути.





	1. I want to dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [MaxReichenblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack). Log in to view. 



> Перевод работы "All the 80's songs talk about me" за авторством MaxReichenblack.  
> Также работа размещена на Книге Фанфиков, если этот вариант покажется более удобным - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8135211  
> ///  
> Translation of "All the 80's songs talk about me" by MaxReichenblack  
> Also this translation posted on russian website for fanfiction "Ficbook", if it seems to you more common - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8135211

Крис в одиночестве направлялся домой после очередного вечера, проведенного в клубе. В таких заведениях он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но это наиболее подходящее место для новых знакомств. И вместе с этим, самое худшее.  
  
Пара бокалов чего-нибудь покрепче, быстрый секс в уборной и путь домой в компании одного лишь себя стали для него обыденностью. Раньше этого было недостаточно. А сейчас и подавно. Он чувствовал себя одиноко, в последние годы у него не было постоянного партнера, за исключением Джилл, но это не закончилось ничем хорошим. Когда парень наконец решил ей признаться, она была просто в бешенстве, но не из-за ориентации Криса, а из-за того, что он так долго об этом молчал.  
Джилл и Клэр пробовали свести его с несколькими парнями. И все же, все эти свидания в слепую едва были лучше знакомств с незнакомцами в клубе: больше разговоров, меньше похоти, но результат был тот же.  
Моложе он не становился, отчего все чаще задумывался о том, что скорее всего проведет остаток жизни в одиночестве. Иногда он задумывался, не слишком ли он привередлив. Мешала также и влюбленность в лучшего друга сестры, а после событий в Нью-Йорке, Крис не мог просто выбросить Леона Кеннеди из головы. В один момент он даже обнаружил, что старается находить парней, похожих на светловолосого агента D.S.O.   
  
Зайдя домой, он устало пробормотал "Добро пожаловать домой" самому себе. По пути в спальню он разделся и закинул вещи в корзину для белья. В такие ночи его квартира казалась для него слишком огромной.   
Вообще, он выбрал именно эту квартиру с мыслями, что в будущем он будет жить с кем-то. А сейчас наверно стоило завести хотя бы собаку.  
  
Крис изнуренно упал на кровать. Так уж и быть, он позволит Клэр и Джилл устроить ему очередное неловкое свидание, и, если ничего не выйдет, то придется окончательно сдаться. Он дотянулся до телефона на прикроватной тумбе и разблокировал его.   
Гриндер* был активен как никогда, в такое время суток большинство парней в городе как раз искали себе партнера на вечер. Тех немногих, которым нужно было нечто большее, чем просто секс, не привлекали предложенные варианты. Или сам Крис не был им интересен. Что они ищут в людях, с которыми хотят завязать отношения? Крис с радостью бы принял любого, лишь бы любил и поддерживал его. С виду так просто, но найти подходящий вариант почти невозможно.  
Среди сотен обнаженных торсов и преувеличенных описаний Крис находил пару знакомых лиц, тех, с кем ходил на свидания, с кем его связывала одна проведенная ночь и в итоге наткнулся на женатого парня, который ему когда-то понравился, но внезапно куда-то пропал и, похоже, снова вышел на охоту. "Похоже, что он потерял мой номер“, грустно усмехнувшись, подумал Крис.  
  
Должно быть, в какой-то момент он заснул, поскольку проснулся он из-за настойчивого звонка. На экране высветились имя сестры и забавная фотография с фильтром в виде кошачьих ушек из какого-то приложения.  
\- Хей, - ответил Крис на звонок.  
\- Давай без этого. Мы завтракаем сегодня. С Леоном и, возможно, с Джилл. Если она отошла от похмелья, - сказала в ответ его младшая сестра.  
\- Клэр, я даже не проснулся, у меня была тяжелая ночь и я очень устал.  
\- Встретил кого-нибудь симпатичного?  
\- Да, но познакомиться поближе не получилось, ему было не до разговоров, - младшая Редфилд промолчала, на случай, если Крис решит продолжить.  
\- Встречаемся в твоем любимом месте, у доков, так что поторапливайся.  
Крис откинул телефон в сторону и потянулся. Завтрак с Клэр и Леоном. Стоит заметить, уже-не-блондин выглядел до безумия горячо с новым темным цветом волос. Пару недель назад, после произошедшего в Нью-Йорке, он и Леон встретились в баре и выпили вместе, после чего его небольшая увлеченность разрослась до невиданных масштабов. Сейчас Крис с трудом мог находиться в присутствии Леона, не выставив себя полным идиотом.  
  
Его волосы казались такими мягкими. Ровно как и губы. Интересно, а его кожа везде такая бледная? Руки Криса направились к нижней части тела. Не его вина, что мысли о Леоне оказывают на него такой эффект по утрам. Приходится уделять внимание своей "проблеме“, пока разум любезно подкидывает фантазии с блондином в главных ролях. Леон со стыда бы сгорел, если бы узнал, что происходит в воображении Криса.  
И как всегда, после того как все закончилось, ему стало немного неудобно. И как он собирается встретиться с Леоном после такого? Крис тяжело вздохнул и направился в ванную.   
После быстрого душа и бритья, он оделся, взял ключи, бумажник и покинул квартиру. На лестничной площадке парень столкнулся со своими соседями, молодой парочкой, недавно переехавшей в их дом. Но Крис уже успел задаться вопросом, когда от них происходит больше шума — во время очередной ссоры или же во время секса-, но в обоих случаях они были просто невыносимы. Тем не менее, пришлось вежливо их поприветствовать, после чего можно было продолжить путь.  
  
Утро было прохладным и пасмурным, но не было ни единого намека на дождь, по крайней мере, сейчас. Крис направился в сторону кафе, в котором он должен был встретиться с Клэр, по пути задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли просто он одет. Хотя, учитывая то, что сама Клэр сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, вполне вероятно, что она тоже не особо будет задумываться над подбором одежды. Крис добрался до кафе и поинтересовался у работников на случай, если его сестра уже пришла сюда. Они вместе время от времени завтракали здесь, так что некоторые официанты уже успели их запомнить.   
Официант ответил ему, что Клэр еще здесь не появлялась, но за их столиком уже был некто другой. Он отвел его к столикам на терассе, где находился Леон и пил апельсиновый сок. Ну или мимозу*, в этом плане агент был непредсказуем.   
  
Крис перевел дыхание и подошел к нему.  
\- Привет, - поприветствовал он Леона, садясь напротив него.  
\- Привет. Она тоже тебя сюда притащила?   
\- Думаю, это все из-за похмелья, если она вообще протрезвела. Она и Джилл с недавних пор стали чаще проводить время вместе, сейчас у них что-то вроде "женского клуба борьбы с преступностью", - отшутился Крис. На самом же деле после его каминг-аута, Джилл и Клэр связало беспокойство за его личную жизнь. Точнее, за отсутствие его личной жизни.  
\- Каким-то образом она даже Хелену и Ханниган туда втянула. Ханниган! Мне она даже номер не согласилась дать, а тут с легкостью всю ночь проводит в компании других девчонок,- Крис понимал, что брюнет просто шутит, но упоминание его попыток получить чей-то номер звучало как-то неловко.  
\- Ну а как в целом дела? Что-нибудь новое в жизни? - сменил неудобную ему тему Крис.  
\- Ничего особенного. Пытался найти Аду. Ты, случайно, ничего о ней не слышал? - спросил Леон со слабым проблеском надежды в глазах. В этот момент Крис подумал, что даже если бы и знал хоть что-нибудь, то ни за что бы не рассказал.   
\- Нет. После Китая — совершенно ничего, - ответил Крис. Леон кивнул и отпил немного из бокала. Все таки чертова мимоза, теперь Крис был точно уверен. Он заказал себе тоже самое. Алкоголь на завтрак никто не запрещал.  
\- Кстати, рука в порядке? - спросил он. В прошлом сражении против Ариаса Леон был ранен, и Крис помнил в каком состоянии была его рука.  
\- Гораздо лучше, уже как новенькая, - ответил брюнет, в доказательство вытянув конечность, - но отпуск это определенно подпортило.  
\- Мне все еще жаль за это.  
\- В этом твоей вины нет, не ты же похитил Ребекку и не планировал разрушить к хренам Нью-Йорк.  
\- Ну, все же я думаю, что у тебя были дела поважнее, чем гоняться за мутантами по всему Нью-Йорку на пару со мной, - сказал Крис, обращая внимание на только что принесенный заказ.  
\- Я бы определенно всю неделю провел в поисках Ады, так что немного отвлечься совсем не помешало. Кроме того, после я неплохо провел время с тобой и Ребеккой в том отвратительном баре. Ты, когда напьешься, ведешь себя очень забавно  
\- Со мной-то все в порядке, просто тебе все кажется ужасно смешным в пьяном состоянии, - уточнил Крис. Леон перевел взгляд на стол, беззвучно усмехнувшись.  
\- Может, потому что я отношусь ко всему слишком серьезно, когда трезв, - в этот момент сердце Криса пропустило удар, для него не было привычно видеть Леона хотя бы улыбающимся. Леон перевел взгляд на него с грустной улыбкой на губах. - Я больше ни к кому симпатии не испытываю. Не помню, когда в последний раз ко мне хоть кто-то приходил. Я так сильно помешан на Аде, потому что надеюсь, что может быть, где-то в глубине души, ей не все равно. Просто кажется, что она единственная, кто знает меня по-настоящему хорошо...но я ничего не знаю о ней. Каждый раз, когда мне кажется обратное, она меняется, - произнес он с грустью в голосе, медленно помешивая соломинкой одержимое своего стакана. - Думаешь, что знаешь о ком-то абсолютно все, но через пару секунд это словно совершенно другой человек, понимаешь?  
\- Я.. - Крис растерялся, не зная что сказать в ответ, и просто уставился на Леона. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, брюнет приподнял бровь, смотря на него в ответ.  
\- Крис? Ах, черт, извини. Я не хотел все так испортить. С тобой все в порядке? - спросил он, взволнованно помахав рукой перед лицом старшего.  
\- Да нет, я просто-, он еще никогда не был настолько рад увидеть свою раздраженную сестру. - Клэр! - позвал он, уходя от вопроса Леона.  
\- Ага, привет, - поприветствовала она обоих парней, садясь рядом с Леоном. На ней были огромные солнцезащитные очки, которые она надевала только во время похмелья, что заставило Криса улыбнуться. Леон обратил внимание на ее вид, сдерживая смех. Обычно жизнерадостная Клэр Редфилд была чертовски злой и выглядела так, словно только-только проснулась.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Крис.  
\- Еще не отошла. Ты как? - спросила она в ответ. Уточнять она не стала, так как Леон не догадывался о предпочтениях Криса.  
\- Я стараюсь так не напиваться, - ответил он.  
\- Что насчет тебя? Все еще скучаешь по ней? - обратилась к Леону Клэр. Может она и была не в лучшем состоянии, но беспокоиться о близких ей это не мешало.  
\- И тебе привет, солнышко. Похоже, кто-то слишком хорошо провел ночь, - ответил Леон, сдерживая смех и игнорируя вопрос. Клэр поморщилась, потирая виски.  
\- Возможно, я немного переборщила.  
\- Вот поэтому я обычно пью с утра. Не будет проблем с похмельем, если постоянно пить, - сказал Леон, отпивая из своего бокала. - И отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, я не скучаю, я все еще над этим работаю. Похоже, что кто-то уже видел ее здесь.  
\- Ну а как там Стив? Стюарт? - спросил Крис. Он все еще не мог запомнить имя нового парня Клэр.  
\- Свен? - предположил Леон. - Нет, подожди, Суини? - Крис посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он.  
\- Вы оба придурки и у Шона все в порядке, - ответила Клэр, заказывая кофе и что-то из еды. Раз уж официант был еще здесь, Крис заказал нечто похожее, ну а Леон снова заказал коктейль.  
К лучшему или к худшему, в присутствии Клэр разговор шел более плавно, и Крис не заметил, как настало время прощаться.   
Клэр попросила брата позвонить ей на следующей неделе насчет очередного "саммита Редфилдов". Леон неожиданно отметил, что им стоит видеться чаще. Крис улыбнулся и определенно залился румянцем, надеясь, что Клэр этого не заметила.  
  
  
Следующая неделя ничем не отличалась от предыдущих — работа, плохие новости, относительно хорошие новости, домой и снова на работу. Крис старался не думать о Леоне слишком часто, но все пошло прахом, когда у них появилась информация о том, что в данный момент Ада Вонг находится в городе. Все таки Леон был прав на этот счет. Имело ли смысл говорить ему об этом? Или стоило оставить эту информацию при себе? Крис покачал головой, как же это глупо. Как будто эта новость заставит Леона мгновенно забыть Аду или то, что он натурал.   
Не то чтобы Крис пытался заставить Леона пересмотреть свое отношение к поиску партнеров. В глубине души он предположил, что Клэр и Джилл могли быть правы, может ,ему придется выбирать из того, что есть. Может некоторым людям не суждено найти того самого, при виде которого сердце будет биться быстрее. Крис верил, что Леон идеально подходит под это описание, но он был просто недостижим. Иногда он даже думал, что это наказание за все его грехи.   
  
Пересилив себя, он все же отправил Леону сообщение с полученной информацией, в ответ получив лишь короткое "окей". Даже "спасибо“ не сказал. Крис отбросил эти мысли, как и свои чувства, и решил провести эту ночь в каком-нибудь клубе. Сегодня пятница, а это значит, что возможно это поможет ему немного приободриться. Возможно, ему даже удастся с кем-нибудь познакомиться.  
  
  
Он был уже по пути домой, как ему кто-то позвонил. На экране высветился номер Леона, и это смутило Криса.  
\- Леон?  
\- Привет, спасибо, что все же ответил, - сказал агент непривычным для него тоном.  
\- Нет проблем, случилось что-то? - спросил Крис. На самом деле, он бы предпочел не знать ответ.  
\- Мы нашли ее, - произнес Леон, но похоже, хорошей новостью это назвать было сложно. - Слушай, не хочешь как-нибудь сходить выпить со мной? - Крис понимал, что нужно отказаться и мысленно захотел ударить себя, когда ответил "конечно“, прежде чем осознал это.  
Отличная намечалась ночь. Вместо бессмысленного секса с прекрасным незнакомцем он будет сидеть рядом с предметом своих воздыханий и выслушивать о его проблемах с женщинами. Ему как раз чего-то подобного не хватало.  
  
  
Они встретились в баре неподалеку от места жительства блондина. Об этом он услышал от Клэр, она частенько там бывала. К тому моменту как Крис сюда добрался, Леон уже успел изрядно накидаться.   
\- Привет, - поприветствовал его Крис, садясь напротив Леона и жестом подзывая официанта.  
\- О, ты все таки пришел! - удивленно сказал Леон.  
\- Ну да, ты же попросил меня об этом, - неловко ответил Крис.  
\- Ты отличный парень, Крис. Разве у тебя не было других планов на пятничный вечер? О, черт, только не говори-  
\- Не беспокойся, я был свободен сегодня, - Леон был не похож на себя. Никаких саркастичных и едких высказываний. Он выглядел подавленным.  
\- Ну а что там с Адой?  
\- Честно? Все просто великолепно. Для правительства. Мы поймали ее, и впервые ей было нечем ответить. Думаю, у нее просто закончились все ее глупые отговорки.  
\- Но произносишь ты все это в таком духе, словно у тебя собаку застрелили, - заметил Крис  
\- Не знаю, на что я вообще надеялся. Слушай, я сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, так что если ты не против…  
\- Не против. Как я и говорил, планов на сегодня у меня нет, так что мне ничего не мешает провести остаток вечера с другом, у которого был плохой день.  
\- Кристофер Редфилд, вы заслуживаете нечто большего, чем провести ночь в качестве моего личного психолога, - сказал Леон с грустной улыбкой. Крис не хотел бы выслушивать чью-то любовную драму, находясь при этом в френдзоне, но он не мог просто взять и оставить Леона здесь в одиночестве, полностью разбитого и немножко пьяного. Так что придется принять все это. Без остатка. Всю историю про Аду Вонг, которая на самом деле вовсе не Ада Вонг.  
  
Спустя пару часов и несколько литров пива, он отвел Леона домой. Агент хоть и не был трезв, но домой на своих двоих добраться мог. Неловким стал момент, когда Леон внезапно решил обнять его на прощание, невнятно бормоча про том, какой он хороший друг. Крис попытался не прикасаться к нему слишком близко, но дыхание Леона на его шее заставило кровь прилиться к низу тела, а ощущение щетины на коже добило его окончательно.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Леон, - торопливо произнес Крис, разрывая объятия и отступая назад. - Береги себя.  
\- Спокойной, капитан, - отозвался Леон. Он развернулся и направился в сторону здания. Крис смотрел ему вслед, пока он не добрался до лифта, а затем отправился домой. Ему нужно было остыть, так что он попытался отвлечь себя от мыслей о близости агента. Это ни к чему не привело, и как только он добрался до дома, он решил принять холодный душ, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от эрекции.  
Закончив предаваться неприличным фантазиям об одном особенном агенте, Крис направился в спальню, не утруждая себя поиском одежды. Пока что не было слишком уж холодно, а еще Крису нравилось ощущение того, как дорогое и качественное постельное белье соприкасается с кожей. Клэр частенько отпускала шутки по поводу его дорогих вкусов, когда это касалось определенных предметов, вроде мебели или некоторых элементов одежды. После смерти родителей в наследство им обоим досталась немалая сумма, да и будучи капитаном BSAA бедствовать не приходилось, так что времени от времени он позволял себе баловать себя. Хотя хотелось бы баловать кого-нибудь другого.  
Уже по привычке он обнаружил себя просматривающим Гриндер в поисках кого-нибудь...или хотя бы чего-нибудь. Он просмотрел несколько профилей, задерживаясь на блондинах. Вздохнув, он решил все же дать организму отдохнуть.   
  
  
На следующее утро ему позвонила Клэр, попросив встретиться с ней. Она не говорила о чем-то кроме этого, просто попросила прийти в кафе в определенное время. Как обычно, Крис постарался добраться до нужного места вовремя. Вместе с Клэр были Шон и незнакомый Крису парень.   
\- Надеюсь, я не сильно опоздал, - сказал Крис, присоединяясь к ним.  
\- Не беспокойся, мы тоже только что пришли. Крис, познакомься, это Ник, - представила их друг другу Клэр.  
\- Привет, - поприветствовал его Ник. Крису пришлось сесть рядом с ним. Безусловно, Ник был привлекательным парнем. Яркие синие глаза, темные волосы с немного длинной челкой и обворожительная улыбка. - Твоя сестра много о тебе рассказывала, - добавил он.  
\- Ничего плохого, я надеюсь? - пошутил Крис, заставив Ника снова улыбнуться все той же яркой и искренней улыбкой.   
\- Ни за что, - отозвалась Клэр.  
Дальше они просто разговаривали ни о чем, лишь изредка затрагивая определенные темы, и Клэр сильнее пыталась свести их друг с другом. Ник был неплохим парнем, дружелюбным, с хорошим чувством юмора и, самое главное, его заинтересовал Крис. Он работал медбратом в одном из крупных госпиталей Вашингтона, там же работал и Шон.  
Под конец завтрака они обменялись номерами и решили встретиться еще раз.   
  
Остаток дня Крис провел за уборкой, стиркой и прочими домашними делами, к вечеру решив запастись продуктами. В магазине он брал продукты по списку один за другим, не обращая особого внимания на ценники, и периодически наблюдал за семьями и влюбленными парочками. При взгляде на свои покупки в его голове возникали мыли о том, что всего этого более чем достаточно для одного человека. В последние годы он готовил самостоятельно, когда-то даже посетив кулинарные курсы вместе с Клэр и Джилл. В определенный момент он осознал, что готовка помогает ему расслабиться после тяжелой работы. Обычно он готовил только для себя, но иногда, во время посиделок с друзьями в его квартире, он мог продемонстрировать свой навык перед другими людьми.  
В последнее время таких возможностей не предоставлялось, это снова пришло ему в голову, когда он в очередной раз посмотрел в полупустую тележку. Может быть, ему удастся приготовить что-нибудь для Ника.   
  
Он уже стоял в очереди за оплатой продуктов, когда ему позвонили на телефон. Ему пришлось ответить на звонок, одновременно выкладывая продукты, поэтому не было возможности узнать, кто звонит.  
\- Редфилд, - обычно он отвечал так на звонки по работе   
\- Вау, звучит серьезно, - сказал Леон. Из-за его голоса по тела Криса невольно пробежали мурашки. - Хотел предложить тебе встретиться как-нибудь. Мне немного стыдно за прошлый раз, но тем не менее, я хорошо провел время с тобой.  
  
Крис застыл. Леон снова хотел увидеться с ним? Он осознавал, что это вовсе не свидание, но все же он не мог справиться с чувствами трепета и волнения, настолько, что совершенно забыл про Ника.   
  
\- Ну так, ты занят сегодня вечером?  
\- Теперь - да, - сказал Крис, чувствуя, как по лицу расползается глупая улыбка. Он услышал смешок Леона на другом конце провода. Он продолжил выкладывать продукты, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом.  
\- Ты слишком добр, Редфилд. Надеюсь, я не испортил тебе возможное свидание?  
\- Где и когда?, - спросил Крис, игнорируя вопрос. Конечно, это совершенно точно не будет свиданием, но Крису казалось, что это было именно оно.  
\- Есть один китайский бар, ну, китайский, как в старые добрые, помнишь?  
\- Пришли мне адрес, встретимся там, - сказал Крис, прежде чем попрощаться. Он не мог справиться с глупой улыбкой на его лице. Он собирается встретиться с Леоном. В глубине души он понимал, что в этом нет ничего особенного, но сейчас время, проведенное рядом с ним, казалось бесценным.  
  
Позже они встретились в том самом китайском баре. В тот вечер с ними были какое-то странное китайское пиво, клецки, спринг-роллы, а закончили они каким-то спиртным, на бутылке которого была изображена кобра. За разговором незаметно пролетели несколько часов. Они вспоминали моменты из жизни, которые они пережили вместе. Все было хорошо до того момента, пока Леон не упомянул тему женщин. Крис вслушивался в упомянутые имена и истории, связанные с ними. Когда Леон спросил об этом Криса, тот запнулся и смог выдать только какое-то слабое оправдание.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, ты достаточно привлекательный, думаю, ты бы многим пришелся по вкусу, - сказал блондин, когда они вышли из бара.  
\- Я-я не такой как ты, Леон. Я не так хорош в… общении и-, - пытался возразить Крис.  
\- О, я помогу тебе. Хоть я и не уверен, что тебе нужна помощь в этом деле. Я слышал о тебе и Джилл. Она красивая. И чертовски крутая, - да уж, к этому моменту Леон был уже изрядно пьян и пытался удостовериться, что Крис запомнил, что ему нравится в женщинах.  
\- Это не сработает… - сказал Крис. Он хотел сменить тему. Или просто сказать «ты нравишься мне гораздо сильнее, чем она хоть когда-либо», но он просто не мог этого сделать. Так ведь? Не то что бы он думал о том, что Леон не примет его, если узнает о его предпочтениях, но в какой-то степени это повлияет на их только зарождающуюся дружбу.  
  
\- Знаешь, я отлично провел время, - сказал Леон, когда они дошли до угла, после которого должны были разойтись. - Нам стоит почаще видеться.   
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Крис.  
\- Я правда ценю то, что ты находишь время, чтобы просто встретиться со мной. Сам знаешь, у нас с тобой тяжелая работа, мы постоянно теряем людей. Я рад, что ты мой друг, Редфилд, - произнес Леон, положив руку на плечо Криса. Френдзона еще никогда не выглядела настолько жестоко.   
\- Взаимно, Кеннеди, - ответил Крис, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком ущербно. На прощание они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись в разные стороны.  
  
По пути Крис решил проверить телефон, с момента встречи с Леоном он полностью его игнорировал. Пара уведомлений от каких-то приложений и сообщение от Ника. Он хотел знать, свободен ли Крис сегодня ночью. Не слишком ли быстро? Они познакомились утром, а он уже пытался сделать ход в его сторону? Возможно, Клэр немного приукрасила ее рассказ о нем. Крис уже собирался написать ответ, но затем осознал, что по времени было около двух часов ночи.   
Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что променял вечер с Ником, чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе на встречу с человеком, который будет воспринимать его не иначе как просто друга. Не каждый сможет так удачно упустить шанс завести взаимные отношения.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал мысленную заметку о том, чтобы написать Нику завтра. Может быть, если он узнает Ника получше, он сможет забыть об этом безнадежном увлечении Леоном. Только время покажет, решил Крис. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Гриндер (Grindr) – приложение для знакомств по типу Тиндера для геев и бисексуалов.  
> *Мимоза — алкогольный напиток, смесь шампанского и свежего апельсинового сока.


	2. Should I stay or should I go

      Следующие недели прошли совершенно обыденно, единственным отличием был Ник. Хоть Крис и был польщен столь активным вниманием со стороны парня, он все равно мог думать только о Леоне, более того, теперь они проводили гораздо больше времени вместе.  
Настолько, что когда Ник предложил ему поужинать вместе, Крис засомневался, стоило ли ему отказываться от встречи с блондином, даже если бы это помогло наладить отношения с Ником. Он наслаждался каждым вечером, проведенным вместе с агентом. Они постоянно пробовали что-то новое, один раз даже прошлись вместе по магазинам, поскольку Леону требовалась пара вещиц для его квартиры.   
  
      Крис восхищался агентом. Особенно когда узнавал о нем что-то новое, например то, с каким умилением и гордостью в голосе он рассказывает про своего кота. Которого ему даже удалось увидеть. Сначала тот вел себя нахально, как и подобает любому коту, но через некоторое время он мирно дремал на коленях Криса.   
  
      В пятницу, после еще одной недели сообщений, которые больше походили на секстинг, Ник пригласил Криса к себе на ужин, ну а так как от Леона пока ничего слышно не было, он согласился. Пора уже определиться, это не может продолжаться вечно.  
  
      Несмотря на это, в пятницу, когда Крис уже был готов к свиданию, он все продолжал поглядывать на телефон, на случай если Леон все же напишет или позвонит ему. Но, увы, ничего не было. Крис чувствовал себя разочарованно, но старался не обращать на это внимание.  
      По пути на свидание он все же получил сообщение от блондина о том, что сегодня встретиться не получится, по словам Леона, из-за «определенных причин женского пола». Получается, что его так легко променяли на какую-то женщину. Он не хотел думать о том, насколько это его ранило, так что решил переключить все свое внимание на предстоящее свидание.  
  
      Ник жил в прекрасном районе, конечно, не в таком хорошем, чем район, где жил Крис, но тем не менее, вполне сносно. Он постучал в дверь, и, как только ему открыли, достал бутылку вина, приобретенную специально для такого случая.   
  
– Прекрасно. Думаю, оно отлично подойдет к ужину, - сказал Ник, принимая подарок из рук Криса.  
– Рад слышать. Я не был уверен, подойдет ли именно белое вино. Сложно выбирать, когда не знаешь, на какое блюдо ориентироваться.  
– Рад, что тебе удалось все сделать правильно, - сказал парень, приобняв Криса за шею, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем. Слишком быстро, подумал Крис, но все же поцеловал Ника в ответ.  
  
      По правде говоря, он с нетерпением хотел узнать, что же Ник решил приготовить, так что пропускать ужин было не в его планах. Приятно, когда кто-то готовит специально для тебя. Чаще всего ему самому приходилось готовить самому. Не будет ли слишком грубым прерывать поцелуй, чтобы спросить, что будет на ужин?  
  
– Проголодался? - спросил Ник, наконец-то выпустив его из объятий.  
– Честно говоря, немного, - признался Крис.  
      Еда была одинаково восхитительной как на вид, так и на вкус. Теперь Крис многим ему обязан. Парень и так загоняется с тяжелой работой, но при этом умудряется готовить настолько вкусную и изысканную еду специально для Криса.  
  
      За вином шел совершенно обыденный разговор, о работе, о недавних событиях, о семье. Ник был единственным ребенком в семье, его родители жили в Вермонте. Поначалу они не лучшим образом отнеслись к ориентации сына, но позже приняли его. Эта история растопила сердце Криса. Ему нравились счастливые концовки.   
  
– Итак, что насчет десерта? - намекающе спросил Ник, игриво приподняв бровь. Крис не отказался бы сейчас от чего-нибудь по-настоящему сладкого.  
– Можем начинать - отозвался он. Ник хихикнул и направился в сторону, скорее всего, спальни, стягивая на ходу рубашку. Крис поднялся и последовал за ним, также избавляясь от одежды по пути. В спальне он обнаружил Ника, зажигающего свечи, уже успевшего раздеться до нижнего белья. Может быть, он просто не привык к такого рода вниманию, но Крис почувствовал себя немного не комфортно, все же он надеялся, что это все не на одну ночь.   
  
      Он вышел из раздумий и решил предложить Нику свою помощь, но тот уже со всем справился. Более того, он успел опуститься на колени перед Крисом, демонстрируя умение надевать презерватив ртом. Интересный навык.   
  
      Все прошло неплохо, оба раза. Ник был потрясающе страстным партнером, они прекрасно сочетались друг с другом. Это было захватывающе, но по итогу Крис почувствовал накатывающее уныние. Все это время он не мог перестать думать о Леоне, что тоже значительно подпортило ему настроение. Ник предложил ему остаться на ночь, но Крис больше не мог этого вынести. Наспех придумав крайне неубедительную отговорку, срочный вызов по работе, где без его присутствия совсем не обойтись, Крис извинился и поцеловал Ника на прощание. Парень, похоже, не расстроился и предложил продолжить в другой раз.   
      Как только Крис вышел из здания, он почувствовал, что снова может свободно дышать. Ну вот что с ним не так? Ник был практически идеальным, более того, он даже проявлял к нему интерес. Но, продолжая идти по пустынным улицам посреди ночи, он все равно продолжал думать о том, кто никогда не полюбит его в ответ.   
Ему даже пришла в голову мысль обсудить все это с Ником, но парень вряд ли мог ему хоть как-то помочь.  
  
      Крис вернулся домой далеко за полночь. Эта прогулка не помогла ему разобраться с беспорядком в своей голове. Пустота квартиры прибавила грусти к его и так подавленному настроению. Он снял с себя одежду, готовясь ко сну, но, вспомнив события прошедшего вечера, решил сперва принять душ. Заняло это не больше пятнадцати минут.  
      Уже находясь в кровати он решил проверить телефон, сам не зная, зачем. Просто на всякий случай.  
      К его удивлению и радости, он увидел сообщение.  
– Не спишь? - спросил Леон. Смотря на время, не будет ли слишком отчаянно ответить прямо сейчас?  
– Что-то произошло, раз уж ты пишешь мне в...2 часа ночи? - написал Крис через несколько мгновений.  
– Не мог уснуть. Извини, если разбудил, - пришел робкий ответ. Сердце Криса пропустило удар. Все же, блондин написал первым. Но затем ему пришло в голову, что Леон писал ему, потому что после не смог заснуть после свидания.  
– Все в порядке, я не спал, - ответил Крис. Немного подумав, он добавил, – просто недавно вернулся домой.  
– Мм, горячее свидание? - написал Леон. Крис тут же понял, что не стоило. Но было уже слишком поздно. – Изменяешь мне? - пришло еще одно сообщение от блондина.  
      Крис простонал.  _Если бы он только знал._  
– Шучу, но серьезно, кто же эта счастливица? - Леон продолжал налегать на него с вопросами. Он его точно в могилу сведет, подумал Крис.  
  
      Был ли это подходящий момент, чтобы во всем признаться? Не испортит ли он их дальнейшие отношения? Он не хотел лгать Леону, но и не был во всем полностью уверен.   
  
– Нас познакомила Клэр, - наконец ответил Крис, не зная, что еще можно придумать. Фактически, это не было ложью.  
– Оу, - отозвался Леон, – она горячая? - похоже, блондин был сильно заинтересован. – Я с ней знаком?  
– Если честно, это коллега Шона, так что сомневаюсь, - замялся Крис. Вряд ли Леон хоть как-то пересекался с Ником. В попытке перевести тему, Крис написал, – ну а ты чего не спишь?  
– Хм, Шон...парень Клэр, верно? Ну да ладно, я не могу уснуть, потому что одна дама пыталась подкатить ко мне не лучшим образом и могу поклясться, сейчас кто-то ломится ко мне в квартиру.  
  
      На секунду Крис почувствовал облегчение, что смог уйти от неприятной темы, но сразу же обеспокоился. Леон в опасности? Он определенно напуган.  
– Могу прийти, если от этого тебе станет лучше, - предложил Крис, не подумав над своим решением, как это обычно происходило, если дело касалось Леона. Он просто хотел увидеть его.  
– Не хочу мешать тебе. Но я буду очень признателен. Спасибо  
Крис усмехнулся. Как будто Леон вообще может ему мешать. По щелчку его пальцев Крис готов бросить все и прийти к нему.  
– Ты совсем не мешаешь. Буду через 20 минут, - ответил Крис, уже не чувствуя усталости.  
– Окей, жду, - пришел ответ от Леона.  
  
  
      Кто-то резко ударил по двери, разрывая тишину ночи.   
– Я же извинилась! Я не хотела приставать к тебе, - продолжала орать девушка, вроде, ее звали Джессика. Манчкин спрятался под одеялом, уставившись золотистыми глазами на Леона. Кот громко мяукнул, распушив шерсть.  
– Согласен, - ответил Леон коту, последовав его примеру и тоже спрятавшись под одеялом.  
      Весь шум резко прекратился. Леон сел, вслушиваясь в тишину, и вздрогнул, когда услышал более спокойный стук в дверь  
  
– Это Крис, не та сумасшедшая женщина, - услышал голос старшего Леон. Он был рад, что у него есть такой друг. У него не было слишком много друзей на протяжении всей жизни, а те что были, часто предавали его или умирали. Но были и исключения  
      Леон откинул одеяло и быстро дошел до двери, забыв, что из одежды на нем одни лишь боксеры.  
– Привет, - он встретил Криса с усталой улыбкой. Старший стоял перед ним в домашних штанах и футболке. – Она ушла? - спросил Леон, выглядывая из-за двери.  
– Исчезла, как только заметила меня, - сказал Крис. Младший облегченно выдохнул.  
– Спасибо. Правда, я ценю это. Она словно… обезумела. Я бы лучше с мутантом столкнулся. Я думал, она вынесет мне дверь  
– Рад, что смог помочь тебе, - усмехнувшись, ответил Крис. – Могу остаться с тобой, если нужно, - на полном серьезе предложил он. Леону иногда казалось, что он был слишком хорошим парнем. Всегда спешит на помощь. Как бойскаут.  
– Правда? Она и правда...напугала меня, - смущено признался Леон. Все было настолько плохо, что из-за столь агрессивных методов соблазнения у него едва не случилась паническая атака.  
– Конечно! - немедленно отозвался Крис. Леон улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, - кивнул он, не замечая восторженности Криса в этот момент. Ему всегда казалось, что Крис был оптимистичным все 24 часа в сутки. – Дашь мне пару минут, чтобы я все приготовил?  
– Конечно, - отозвался старший, после чего последовала неловкая тишина.  
  
      Леон улыбнулся, снова поблагодарив Криса, после чего направился к шкафу, откуда достал пару подушек и плед. Он сложил все это на кресло и разложил диван в качестве импровизированной кровати.   
– Он в твоем распоряжении.  
– Спасибо. Ну, если понадоблюсь, я буду здесь, - сказал Крис. Леон чувствовал себя лучше, пока Крис находился рядом, но желания заснуть прямо сейчас у него не наблюдалось.  
– А, ну, да, конечно, - ответил Леон, нервно смотря в дверной проем.  
  
      Крис удобно устроился на диване, пока Леон все еще стоял перед дверью в свою комнату. Прежде чем Крис успел отвернуться от него, Леон заговорил.  
  
– Эм, ты когда-нибудь бывал в ужасно неудобной ситуации? - задал вопрос Леон. Крис обернулся, сбитый с толку этим вопросом.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил в ответ темноволосый мужчина.  
– Ну, эта девица…облапала меня с ног до головы. И не принимала «нет» в качестве ответа. Звучит жалко, сам знаю, но женщинам я отпор дать не смогу, - с грустью в голосе сказал Леон.  
– Это не звучит жалко. Понимаю, это может действовать на нервы. Но ничего постыдного в этом нет, - успокоил его Крис. Леон подошел к дивану и сел рядом с ним. Крис успокаивающе похлопал его по бедру, – не нужно зацикливаться на этом, ладно?  
– Да, ты прав. Спасибо, - ответил Леон. Крис был похож на огромного плюшевого медведя, успокаивал одним лишь присутствием.  
– Обращайся, - отозвался старший, в последний раз проведя по бедру. Леон вздохнул.  
– Ты не против, если я останусь здесь? Я все еще немного на взводе, - нерешительно попросил блондин. Не слишком ли многого он просил от Криса? Временами ему казалось, что старший согласен на все, что бы не предложил Леон, но при этом Леон его жизнью практически не интересовался. Черт возьми, у него этой ночью свидание было, а Леон позволил ему рассказать о нем в двух сообщениях.  
  
– Конечно не против, ты же у себя дома. Может, разговоры помогут тебе расслабиться. Расскажешь, как планируешь провести остаток выходных?  
      Леон устроился в кресле, завернувшись в плед.   
– Да так, ничем особенным. Мы вместе с Арком хотели посмотреть матч у него дома, но в последний момент он отменил все планы. Важные дела.  
– Понятно. Я свободен, если ты все еще ждешь игры, - предложил старший, снова.  
– Звучит неплохо. У кого соберемся? - улыбнулся Леон.  
– Может, у меня? Я даже приготовлю ужин. Как тебе такое? - Леон в удивлении поднял брови.  
– Правда? Мне выдается шанс попробовать ту самую стряпню Редфилда, которую расхваливала твоя сестра? - спросил он с нескрываемым волнением.  
– Она тебе рассказала?! - сконфуженно спросил Крис.  
– У нас зашла тема об этом на день Благодарения и она упомянула о том, как восхитительно ты готовишь  
– Ну… не буду скрывать, я посещал когда-то курсы кулинарии, но это не…я имею в виду, все вполне приемлемо. Но если у тебя есть какие-нибудь особые предпочтения в еде, я могу попробовать приготовить.  
– Круто! Мне что-нибудь взять с собой? – заинтересованно спросил Леон.  
– Можешь взять что-нибудь из алкоголя на твой вкус.  
– Думаю, мне стоит взять что-нибудь  _на твой вкус_ , - ответил Леон. – Я помню, что с того момента, как мы стали видеться чаще, ты постоянно находишься рядом со мной, когда бы я не позвонил, ты всегда приходишь. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тоже рядом с тобой, ладно? Так что, если тебя что-то будет беспокоить и тебе понадобится сбросить груз с души… - произнес Леон. Он повернулся всем телом к Крису, который тоже выпрямился, не отводя взгляда от блондина.  
  
  
      Он не думал, что это может случиться. Все произошло слишком быстро, они сидели так близко к друг другу, Крису хватило одного движения, чтобы окончательно сократить расстояние между ними. Прежде чем он успел сделать хоть что-то, губы Криса накрыли его собственные. Они были такими теплыми и, на удивление, очень мягкими. В голове Леона образовалась каша из самых различных мыслей.  _Крис его поцеловал_. И это был такой сладкий и нежный поцелуй.  **Но Крис был парнем**.  
  
      Леон резко оттолкнул Криса, на лице которого в этот момент отразился ужас.  
– Ох, черт, черт, черт.. - в отчаянье произнес Крис, – мне так жаль, я не хотел этого.  
  
      Леон был слишком растерян, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, а пока, он поднялся в попытке создать дистанцию между ними.  
– Я должен уйти, - сказал Крис, не смея взглянуть на него.  
– Да, хорошо, - кивнув, ответил Леон. Что, черт возьми, только что произошло? – Нет, подожди. Зачем ты это сделал?  
– Просто.. просто забудь об этом, ладно? Уже поздно и...мне пора уходить, - сказал Крис, быстро убедившись, что не забыл ключи. Он стремительно направился на выход. Леон никогда не видел Криса в таком состоянии  
– Нет, стой! - попытался остановить его Леон. Слишком поздно, Крис уже покинул квартиру.  
      И вот он снова в одиночестве, растерянный и пытающийся понять, что вообще произошло.  
  
  
      С того момента, как Леон оттолкнул его, в голове Криса крутился один и тот же вопрос.  **НАХРЕНА ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?** Он же знал, что Леон был натуралом. Зачем он повел себя, как полный придурок? Бедный Леон наверняка сейчас с ума сходит. Он просто дал понять, что Крис может доверять ему и расcчитывать на него, а Крис взял и..и...воспользовался им! Это же домогательство!  
      Леон больше никогда не захочет его видеть. Что он наделал? Крис почувствовал, что его глаза начинают гореть. Уже в третий раз за эту ночь он шел по пустынным улицам в одиночестве.   
  
      Эта ночь хоть когда-нибудь закончится?


	3. Total Eclipse of the Heart

     На утро Крис проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Вернулся домой он около трех часов ночи и без сил свалился на кровать, мгновенно заснув. Он осмотрелся, пытаюсь понять из-за чего он проснулся. Причиной был его телефон. Почему ему вечно звонят в такую рань именно в выходные?  
  
\- Доброе утро, спящая красавица! - пропела Клэр.  
\- Угу, - промычал в ответ Крис.  
\- Мне тут рассказали, что у кого-то этой ночью было свидание. Ну, как все прошло? - Крис занервничал, подумав, что она узнала о случившемся с Леоном, - Крис?  
\- Да, точно! - он резко вспомнил, что у него было другое свидание. Настоящее, с тем, кого он правда заинтересовал, прошлой ночью, хоть ему и казалось, что оно прошло как минимум вечность назад. - Все прошло отлично, - добавил он.  
\- Слышала, ты произвел неплохое впечатление, - пошутила она. На фоне Крис услышал Шона, который ворчливо говорил Клэр, что  _он не может просто взять и выдать все, что Ник ему доверил, так что она просто может спросить все у Криса_. Крис улыбнулся, забыв про свое безрадостное настроение. Похоже, Клэр была искренне рада тому, что смогла помочь Крису устроить его личную жизнь.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь поздравлять меня после каждого свидания, закончившееся в постели.   
\- Ты занялся с ним сексом?! На первом свидании?! - пожалуй, она была слишком громкой. Ладно, ему не следовало рассказывать ей.  
\- Нет… - попытался исправить ситуацию Крис. - Ты звонишь мне по какой-то особо важной причине или просто хочешь поорать?  
\- Шон и я устраиваем барбекю. Ты приглашен, - сказала она.  
\- Слишком неожиданно, - заметил Крис.  
\- Джилл немного перепила и купила слишком много мяса в мясной лавке, - пояснила она. - У нее нет гриля, так что я подумала, что это подходящий случай, чтобы опробовать наш! Для тебя я даже приготовлю маргариту. И еще, мы пригласили Ника.  
Крис так сильно хотел отказаться. У него не было желания выходить из дома.  
  
\- Ты можешь приготовить картофельный салат? Пожалуйста? Я его ни разу не ела с четвертого июля, а у тебя он чертовски хорошо получается.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул. Он смог представить, как победоносно улыбается его младшая сестра по ту сторону телефона.  
  
\- Ладно, посмотрим, - ответил Крис. А что, если Леон тоже приглашен? Тогда Крису не нужно появляться там. Может, стоит спросить? Не будет ли это странно выглядеть? - А кто еще придет?  
\- Как обычно: Джилл, Барри с семьей, Хелена сказала, что опоздает, но придет. Я еще не звонила Леону, но ты сам знаешь, где еда, там и он, потому что сам он готовит просто отвратительно.  
\- А, ну ладно.  
\- Точно, там будет Ник. Ник придет. Друг Шона. Парень, с которым ты вчера с ним переспал. Ник, - не останавливалась она.  
\- Я жалею, что сказал тебе об этом, - пожаловался Крис.  
\- Не-а. Я люблю тебя, и все, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты был счастлив. Крис, ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.  
\- В самом деле? - вслух задался вопросом Крис.  
\- Видишь, насколько сильно тебе нужны вкусная еда и выпивка с людьми, которые тебя любят? Может, тебе снова повезет! Но, пожалуйста, только не трахайтесь в моем доме. Я узнаю это, - Крис усмехнулся. Клэр всегда все знает, особенно, как заставить Криса рассмеяться, когда он не в настроении.  
\- Приду к часу, так что тебе лучше иметь при себе как минимум кувшин маргариты с моим именем на нем.  
\- Считай, что он уже у тебя, - сказала Клэр перед тем как попрощаться.  
      Все будет хорошо, правда?  
  
  
      Спустя пару часов, большая часть которых ушла на готовку, Крис был готов покинуть квартиру с тарелкой картофельного салата в руках. Он надеялся, что этого хватит для Клэр. Она может просто съесть все в одиночку, ни с кем не поделившись. Такое уже случалось, так что, ничего удивительного.  
  
Крис все еще не знал, будет ли там Леон. А что, если он придет? А если он всем расскажет о случившемся? Не то чтобы никто не знал о секрете Криса. Ну, вообще-то все, за исключением Леона. И почему Крис не сказал ему об этом раньше? Тогда они не были особо близки, но все же. Он должен был ему об этом сказать. Может быть, в таком случае блондин перестал бы с ним общаться и не было бы никаких идиотских поцелуев.   
Поцелуй. Крис не хотел об этом думать. Но было что-то еще, по крайней мере, в те три секунды, после которых Леон оттолкнул его.  
  
Попытавшись забыть об этом, Крис покинул квартиру. Через полчаса он был уже у дома Клэр. Она недавно переехала к Шону, и теперь они вдвоем жили в прекрасном двухэтажном доме в жилом районе города. Крис понимал это, его младшая сестра была на пути к спокойной семейной жизни. Шон был хорошим парнем, из богатой семьи, ради Клэр ему ничего не было жалко. Сейчас этот дом был слишком большим для них двоих, но он говорил масштабах их планов на будущее. Помимо веранды позади дома, у них был огромный двор, и они подумывали о бассейне.  
Это все, чего Крис мог пожелать для Клэр. Но в глубине души он немного завидовал. Ему тоже хотелось найти такого человека. Того, с кем Крис будет счастлив.  
Крис припарковался напротив дома Клэр, прямо позади машины Джилл. Сегодня было солнечно и не слишком жарко для конца лета. Он забрал салат из машины и направился к дому. Крис не успел постучать в дверь, как Шон открыл ему.  
  
\- Привет! Заходи! - поприветствовал он. - Давай помогу, - сказал он, забирая тарелку с салатом.  
\- Спасибо. Все уже здесь? - спросил Крис, немного нервничая.  
\- Хелена еще не приехала, а остальные уже здесь, - Крис проследовал за Шоном на кухню, где встретил Клэр.  
\- Только попробуй сказать, что я тебя не люблю, - сказала Клэр, держа огромный кувшин, объемом примерно в один галлон*, в самом деле с именем Криса на нем.  
\- Ну да, конечно. - ответил Крис.  
\- Где мой салат? - спросила Клэр, поглядывая на пустые руки Криса.  
\- У меня, - отозвался Шон, ставя салатницу в холодильник.  
\- Ник уже снаружи, - обычным тоном сказала Клэр.  
\- Беру это на себя, - сказал Крис, забирая кувшин.  
      После небольшого диалога они втроем вышли во двор. Ник о чем-то болтал с Джилл, за столом уже устроилась вся семья Барри.  
  
\- Ну наконец-то, - воскликнул Барри, когда заметил Криса.  
\- Ждал меня?  
\- Я приехал из Канады не для того, чтобы договариваться с твоим секретарем о встрече, Редфилд.  
\- Ну, как дела? - сказал Крис, обняв мужчину.  
\- Неплохо. Ты как? - спросил в ответ Барри.  
\- Эх, сложно ответить, - признался Крис  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - предложил Барри.  
\- Может быть позже, если у тебя будет время, - Крис ценил поддержку Барри. Он знал, что Барри всегда сможет выслушать его и даст какой-нибудь совет.  
\- Проблемы в личной жизни?  
\- Так заметно? - отшутился Крис.  
\- Выглядишь не выспавшимся, - признался Барри, всматриваясь в лицо Криса.  
\- У меня прошлой ночью было свидание с Ником, но мне пришлось прервать его… - прошептал Крис.  
\- Работа? - понимающе спросил Барри. Крис кивнул. - Понял, прикрою тебя, парень.  
Крис улыбнулся. Он всегда мог положиться на Барри. Старший похлопал его по плечу и отпустил, теперь Крис мог поговорить с другими гостями. Леона нигде не было. Может, он и не приходил? Из-за него?  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Ник, привлекая его внимание. Неловко. Может, стоит обнять его? Пожать руку будет слишком странно, а для приветственных поцелуев место не самое подходящее. К его счастью, Ник просто улыбнулся и поднял бутылку пива в качестве приветствия.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся в ответ Крис. Джилл наблюдала за всей сценой с широко открытыми глазами.  
\- Привет, Крис, - сказала она с самодовольной улыбкой. Черт возьми, она все знала. Крис сделал мысленную заметку о том, чтобы поговорить с Клэр на эту тему.  
Джилл оставила их вдвоем, прикрывшись ужасным и очевидно ложным оправданием, что делало атмосферу еще более неловкой.  
  
\- Выглядишь усталым, - заметил Ник. - Не в том смысле, что выглядишь ужасно, как раз наоборот. Просто выглядишь усталым. Не смог заснуть после вчерашнего?  
\- Ну, да. Думаю, ты понимаешь каково это. Бессонные ночи  
\- Сам знаешь. У меня не было возможности сказать это вчера, но я прекрасно провел с тобой время. Может, сможем повторить когда-нибудь?  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил Крис. Хоть ему и не очень хотел продолжать все это.  
      Прежде чем они успели еще что-то сказать, Джилл и Клэр вынесли огромные подносы со всевозможными видами мяса. И правда, Джилл немного перестаралась.   
  
После пары напитков, Крис присоединился к Шону и Нику возле гриля, помогая или просто наблюдая за умелыми действиями Шона. Он может и не так часто готовил, но с грилем он управлялся просто мастерски.  
  
К тому времени, как все уселись за столом, Крис был уже достаточно пьян и счастлив, чтобы наслаждаться временем, проведенным в компании друзей. Он сидел между Шоном и Барри, как раз напротив Клэр. Все вместе они ели, пили и общались на самые различные темы. Через некоторое время дочери Барри покинули их, ссылаясь на то, что «все они слишком скучные и старые».  
  
\- Не такие уж мы и старые, - недовольно высказалась Джилл. С того момента уже прошло пара часов, но она все еще была обижена этим.  
\- И правда, мы не такие, - согласилась с ней Клэр.  
\- Мы все жили в восьмидесятых, мы и правда уже старые, - отозвался Ник.  
\- Тогда уж винтажные, - ответил ему Шон. Клэр теперь сидела рядом с ним, положив голову на его плечо. Особо трезвыми они не выглядели.  
\- Хватит жаловаться на возраст, Барри и я пережили семидесятые, - напомнила им Кэти.  
\- Когда мы впервые встретились, этот парень был совсем ребенком, - пошутил Барри, снова похлопав Криса по плечу. - А про тебя я вообще молчу, - сказал он, смотря на Джилл.  
\- Не втягивай  _меня_  в  _это_ , - защищаясь, сказала Джилл.  
\- Похоже, что я и Ник чего-то не знаем? - спросил Шон.  
\- У этой кучки идиотов так много историй на этот счет, до смерти заболтать могут. Вот поэтому на День благодарения мы их больше не приглашаем, - пояснила Кэти.  
\- Неправда, вы нас не приглашаете после того случая с «Грязными танцами»*, - напомнила им Клэр.  
\- Какие еще «Грязные танцы»? Детка, не оканчивай на полуслове, - сказал Шон.  
\- Боже мой! - воскликнула Джилл, - он не знает?  
\- Клэр, как ты могла скрывать  _такое_  от него!? - шутливо присоединился Крис.  
\- Что вообще происходит? - Шон напряженно повернулся к Клэр, которая залилась краской, но продолжала молчать.  
\- Знаешь ту часть фильма...мы же все его смотрели, так? - спросил Барри.  
\- Барри, пожалуйста, не начинай, - попросил его Крис.  
\- О нет, мне нужно знать, что произошло, - сказал Ник, выпрямляясь.  
\- В том фильме есть момент, вроде когда они танцуют в последний раз. Главная героиня бежит навстречу парню, и он поднимает ее, - пояснил Барри. - Ну так вот, если дать Редфилдам неплохо так накидаться, они смогут повторить весь танец, от начала до конца, даже с тем чертовым поднятием.  
\- Подожди, что? - недоумевающе спросил Шон.  
\- Да, Крис и впрямь может танцевать как Патрик, черт его подери, Суэйзи, - засмеялась Джилл.  
\- Это далеко не правда, - сказал Крис тоже засмеявшемуся Нику.  
\- Раньше мы много танцевали, мне нравилось танцевать с тобой, - сказала Джилл. Правда, за тот краткий период, когда они встречались, у них были свидания с по-настоящему грязными танцами, но на самом деле они продолжали делать это и после расставания.  
  
\- К слову, этот инцидент на День благодарения, - перебил их Барри, - закончился тем, что Клэр свалилась в бассейн, индейка сгорела, а Крис получил сотрясение.  
\- Как это произошло? - спросил Шон. Все замолчали на пару мгновений, а затем виновники торжества разразились смехом. Невозможно было объяснить, почему все так закончилось.  
\- А вы можете повторить? Ну, ту сцену с поднятием? - спросил Ник. Прежде чем Крис или Клэр успели ответить «черт возьми, нет!», Джилл уже включила ту песню на телефоне.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, я слишком пьяна, - попыталась остановить все Клэр.  
\- Я тоже, что, если она пострадает? Я уже не в том возрасте, - сказал Крис.  
\- Херня, тут целый двор для разбега, так что шевелите задницами, Редфилды. С прошлого раза столько лет прошло.  
  
      Кэти вздохнула, Барри достал телефон, чтобы снять все на камеру, Джилл начала подпевать песне, а Шон и Ник просто наблюдали за всем этим. Крис показательно размялся, пока Клэр разогревалась на пути к другому концу двора.  
\- Только попробуй уронить меня, Крисси, - прокричала она издалека.  
\- Ни за что, - пообещал Крис. Они дождались припева, и Клэр побежала прямиком в руки Криса, так, словно они постоянно это делали. Клэр прыгнула, и Крис тут же поймал ее, с легкостью подняв сестру над головой. До них доносились подбадривающие крики, пока он аккуратно опускал ее обратно на землю.  
\- Не могу поверить, что у нас это получилось! - сказала Клэр, повернувшись к остальным, в ответ получая более громкие аплодисменты.  
\- Черт возьми, детка, я и не знал, что ты умеешь делать что-то подобное, - Шон засмеялся и посмотрел на Клэр с любовью в глазах. Это немного растопило сердце Криса.  
\- Это было потрясно, - сказал Ник, приближаясь к нему. - Как думаешь, ты бы смог меня так поднять? - спросил брюнет с игривой улыбкой.  
\- Есть только один способ это проверить, верно? - Ник хихикнул, снова флиртуя с ним.  
  
  
      Через некоторое время гости начали расходиться. По времени было около шести, а Шону и Нику завтра на работу. Хоть это и воскресенье, в госпитале наплевать на выходные, сказали они.  
      После помощи с уборкой, Кэти и Барри попрощались и уехали, тоже самое сделал и Ник, которому через пару часов нужно было на работу. Шон и Крис остались мыть посуду, пока Клэр и Джилл убирали остатки еды. Крис почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда остался наедине с Шоном, который, похоже, этого и добивался.   
\- Так…, - начал Шон. Крис повернулся к нему, продолжая мыть тарелку.  
\- Да?  
\- Мне нужно у тебя кое-что спросить. Вроде...это не...я имею в виду, - пробормотал Шон.  
\- Слушай, что бы ни-, - начал Крис, прежде чем Шон прервал его.  
\- Я собираюсь сделать предложение. Твоей сестре.  
\- Оу, - сказал Крис, ошарашенный новостью. - Тебе не нужно спрашивать у меня разрешения, ты же знаешь это, так? - спросил Крис. Он не собирался мешать им, Клэр была уже самостоятельной личностью, она могла сама принимать решения, не нужно было спрашивать разрешения у Криса.  
\- Нет, ну, я имею в виду, я знаю это. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал это. Вроде благословения или что-то типа того. Но даже если ты будешь против, я все равно сделаю ей предложение, - сказал Шон, распрямившись. Крис улыбнулся.  
\- Без обид, но хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы ты справился со мной, если бы я отказал тебе. Чего я делать не собираюсь. Спасибо, что сказал об этом, не стоило, но все же спасибо.  
\- Хорошо. Все в порядке. Хорошо, - сказал Шон самому себе, усиленно вытирая тарелку полотенцем. Крис усмехнулся и похлопал по плечу своего будущего шурина.  
\- Мы снова здесь, - оповестила Клэр. Как раз вовремя, подумал Крис, и, судя по всему, Шон думал так же. Он посмотрел на Криса, и они оба нервно рассмеялись. Их могли спалить.  
\- Что у вас тут произошло? - с подозрением спросила Джилл. Оба парня пожали плечами, и Джилл присоединилась к мытью посуды.  
  
  
      Уже было поздно, так что Крис и Джилл собирались уйти, но они были слишком пьяны для вождения, а свои машины здесь оставить не могли, так что единственным решением было, очевидно, переночевать здесь. Без проблем, сказала Клэр, здесь как раз три свободных комнаты для гостей.  
  
       За ужином они активно спорили, какой фильм будут смотреть, но как только они перебрались в гостиную, Джилл задремала, так что Крис решил перенести ее в одну из гостевых комнат. Но возвращаться обратно в гостиную он уже не хотел. Как только Крис остался в одиночестве, он осознал, что успел забыть про Леона, но сейчас он снова вернулся к тому поцелую.  
  
      Внезапно, словно предчувствуя, ему написал Барри.  
\- Я вспомнил, что ты хотел поговорить.  
      Крис подумал над этим пару секунд. Он мог просто проигнорировать сообщение, а потом сказать Барри, что заснул, или написать, что не стоит обращать внимание. Но он понимал, что разговор с Барри поможет ему скинуть камень с души.  
  
\- В общем, есть тут одна ситуация, - ответил Крис. Барри тут же написал в ответ.  
\- Хочешь обсудить это?  
\- Я вроде как встречаюсь с Ником, но есть одна проблема, - написал он. Тут же он понял, что это выглядит двусмысленно. - Не в том смысле, что у меня есть отношения на стороне, но я влюблен в одного человека, и я не могу избавиться от этого чувства.  
\- Вот черт, - через несколько секунд ответил Барри. - Тот парень, он заинтересован в тебе?  
\- Он гетеро. Я уже понял, что он не заинтересован.  
\- Что случилось? - и как рассказать Барри о том, что натворил Крис? Похоже, Крис отвлекся на некоторое время, поэтому Барри снова спросил, - Крис?  
\- Я поцеловал его, хоть и мне не следовало этого делать. Он оттолкнул меня. Я все испортил. Ему просто нужен был друг, а я воспользовался им и все испортил, - на Криса наплывали те же эмоции, что он чувствовал прошлой ночью. Барри не отвечал уже несколько минут. Сердце Криса сжалось, а затем Барри позвонил ему.   
\- Парень, не будь так жесток к себе. Я тебя знаю, уверен, что ты считаешь себя монстром. Но это не так, понимаешь? - Крис кивнул, словно Барри мог видеть его сейчас.  
\- Да, понимаю.  
\- Может, тебе просто стоит сфокусироваться на Нике. Он кажется приятным и веселым, и не перестает смотреть на тебя своим влюбленным взглядом, - пошутил Барри, невольно заставив Криса засмеяться.  
\- Знаю, мне и правда нужно сделать так, но я просто не могу выбросить Ле- другого парня из своей головы.  
\- Черт, - вздохнул Барри. - Ле? Случайно не  _Леон_? - Крис был полным идиотом. - Кеннеди? Таких натуралов как он днем с огнем не сыщешь, пацан.  
\- Я в курсе, спасибо, - сухо ответил Крис.  
\- И ты поцеловал его?  
\- Да, именно так. Я полный мудак.  
\- Этого я не говорил. Уверен, тогда тебе показалось, что нужный момент настал. Но иногда это не так, - сейчас Барри говорил успокаивающим отцовским тоном. Крис продолжал кивать, пока мужчина продолжал говорить ему, что все будет хорошо. Еще через несколько минут, он попрощался с Барри.  
Он был вынужден признать, что ему стало легче. Этой ночью он спал намного лучше, чем прошлой, но проснулся он снова с мыслями о Леоне.  
  
  
  
  
      Весь день был каким-то несуразным, с самого момента пробуждения. Леон всю ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз, ничто не могло его успокоить. Он полностью зациклился на поцелуе с Крисом.   
      Когда он решил покинуть дом для покупки продуктов, ему пришло сообщение от Клэр с приглашением на барбекю. Он подумал на предложением. Но какая-то его часть все еще не могла отойти от событий прошлой ночи.   
  
      Дома он осознал, что не голоден и с походом в магазин можно было повременить. Он сел на диван, по телевизору шло какое-то шоу, на которое он совершенно не обращал внимание. Манчкин устроился рядом с ним, тут же заснув. Леон взглянул на телефон, отстранено постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику, подумывая написать Крису...или ожидая, когда старший напишет ему сам.  
  
\- Как думаешь, что мне нужно сделать? - спросил Леон у Манчкина.  
      Кот, не обращая внимания ни малейшего внимания, продолжил спать.  
      Агент вздохнул. Покусывая губу, Леон все же решил написать Крису первым, спрашивая, могут ли они встретиться.  
      Леон в ожидании уставился на экран. Все ждал, но Крис не отвечал ему. Крис опасался его? Избегал? Не зная, что делать, Леон написал Хелене, спрашивая, могут ли они поговорить. И раздраженно фыркнул, когда в ответ получил «Нет», потому что она, Ханниган и еще кто-то устроили очередной девичник, парням вход запрещен.  
\- Похоже, я остался один… - с грустью вздохнул Леон.  
  
      Леон погрузился в свои мысли, когда направился на кухню, чтобы разогреть еду и взять бутылку пива из холодильника. Зачем Крис поцеловал его? И почему Леону этого немного понравилось? Он никогда не засматривался на парней…но поцелуй...был коротким и таким приятным. Крис был влюблен в него? Поэтому он и поцеловал Леона? А что, если Крис продолжал с ним общаться, потому что...нет. Нет! Леон помотал головой. Крис был слишком хорошим парнем, чтобы делать что-то подобное. Скорее, сам Леон сделал бы что-то подобное. Боже, почему это так смущает. Агент снова проверил свой телефон. И тут оживился, так как увидел сообщение от К.Редфилд, но через пару мгновений осознал, что это не тот Редфилд, от которого он ждал ответа.  
  
\- Нам сегодня тебя не хватало. Где пропадал, зануда? - написала ему Клэр.  
Леон вздохнул.  
\- Извини, желудок подвел.  
\- Ты столько всего пропустил, как и Хелена! она нас кинула! - пожаловалась Клэр.  
\- Да, извини. Чувствовал себя не очень. Слушай, твой брат был там? - задал вопрос Леон.  
\- Конечно был. Ты пропустил его картофельный салат. А он выпил всю маргариту.  
\- Оу...черт. Думаю, в следующий раз получится. Он выпил ВСЕ??? - спросил Леон только чтобы поддержать диалог.  
\- Целый галлон. Вообще я пошутила, но он и правда все выжрал. Так напился, что согласился на ту штуку с грязными танцами.  
\- Лмао, что? - ответил Леона самом деле не смеясь. Он был немного расстроен. Может, ему все же стоило прийти.  
\- Долгая история…  
\- А он ничего не рассказывал о прошедшей ночи? Вроде, у него было свидание, - спросил Леон, прощупывая почву.  
\- А, кстати, Ник тоже был здесь! Он тебе не говорил о нем? - написала Клэр, не задумываясь над ответом. Ник?..  
\- Эм, нет. Не говорил. Кто такой Ник? - спросил Леон.  
\- Друг Шона. Они работают вместе. Вкратце, свидание прошло хорошо, я если понимаешь, о чем я.  
      Леон в оцепенении уставился на экран, едва не выронив телефон из рук. Крис — гей? Ему нравятся мужчины? Ну, это было...агент резко почувствовал себя ужасно. Он вырвал старшего со свидания, спровоцировал его, а затем оттолкнул его, раня чувства старшего.  
  
\- Ну, это...вау. Рад за него.  
\- Да, пора уже. Я уже начала беспокоиться, что он до конца жизни будет в одиночестве. Ему просто не хватало немного любви.  
Леон не знал, что ответить.  
\- Мне пора, Шон и я собираемся посмотреть фильм! Напиши мне завтра, может, позавтракаем вместе, - написала она.  
\- Окей. До завтра, - попрощался Леон.  
  
      Леон около двух минут всматривался в экран телефона, словно на нем были ответы на все вопросы, возникшие в его голове. Что теперь будет с ними? Смогут ли они остаться друзьями? Леон покачал головой. Может, Крис перепил прошлой ночью? На вкус он был как вино. У Криса есть парень, так что, возможно, все не так уж и плохо. Они все еще могут быть друзьями. Или Леон просто надеялся на это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *чтобы вы понимали, насколько Клэр любит Криса: один галлон это 3.8 литра.  
> *отсылка на фильм 1987 года «Грязные танцы»


	4. You are My Best Friend

На утро Криса встретила головная боль. Да уж, он уже определенно не в том возрасте, чтобы столько пить. В попытке смягчить боль Крис решил немного отлежаться. Через пару минут он смог сесть в кровати. Потянувшись, Крис вытянул из под подушки телефон, вдруг он понадобился кому-нибудь.

И замер. Сообщение от Леона. Вчерашнее. Как он мог пропустить его?! Пару секунд он всматривался в уведомление, страх медленно поглощал его. Что если Леон попросил его больше никогда с ним не связываться? Он был одним из лучших друзей Клэр. Крис сделал глубокий вдох и открыл сообщение. 

\- Мы можем встретиться и поговорить о произошедшем? Дай мне знать, если ты согласен, - гласило сообщение. Крис не знал, как это воспринимать. О чем им нужно поговорить? Крис пересек черту, и сейчас отношения, которые могли сложиться между ними, просто оборвались. Тем не менее, он многим был обязан Леону.  
\- Может, в понедельник? Извини, что так поздно ответил.  
Он не ожидал, что ответ от блондина придет настолько быстро, но как только он он отправил сообщение, тут же ему прислали адрес и время. Сердцебиение Криса ускорилось. Что он должен сказать Леону помимо извинений?

Крис встал, чувствуя, что голова вот-вот взорвется. Он оделся, планируя по возвращении домой принять душ и снова заползти в постель. Он был слишком стар для таких вещей.   
Спустившись вниз, он услышал голоса с кухни, к которым примешивался восхитительный аромат завтрака.   
\- С добрым утром, спящая красавица, - отозвалась Клэр. На ней была та самая уродливая пижама, которую Крис подарил ей на рождество. Крис надеялся, что она ее надела только из-за него, потому что она ну правда была очень ужасной. Крис купил ее только из мести за то нижнее белье с волком, которое Клэр подарила ему ранее.  
\- Как ты мог сделать что-то подобное со своей сестрой? - спросила Джилл, которую изрядно потрепало похмелье.  
\- Она знает почему, - ответил Крис, садясь рядом с ней.  
\- Лично мне нравится эта пижама, - сказал Шон. Он жарил бекон, пока Клэр разливала кофе по чашкам.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказала Клэр, осматривая одежду. - Напоминает о тебе.  
\- Я не куплюсь на это. Я не пользуюсь той фигней с волками.  
\- У меня такие же. Клэр, я люблю тебя, но честно говоря, они просто ужасные, - признался Шон.  
\- Спасибо! - воскликнул Крис. Клэр и Джилл усмехнулись на это. Шон подал тарелку с беконом. Помимо нее, на столе были кофе, фрукты и тосты.

Может Крис и хотел прямо сейчас оказаться дома, но он не мог сказать «нет» вкусному завтраку. Не то чтобы они с Клэр не виделись подолгу, но этого было недостаточно. То же самое и с Джилл. Обычно именно она уговаривала его сходить выпить куда-нибудь. Но ему повезло, что они часто пересекались на работе, даже если это какой-нибудь крайне серьезный разговор по работе. Они даже в шутку через каждые несколько слов обращались к друг другу «Капитан», нервируя новичков.

Когда последний кусочек бекона был съеден, Джилл и Крис, попрощавшись, покинули дом. Джилл не удержалась и сказала «уверена, сейчас будут трахаться», заставив Криса раздраженно простонать.   
И все же Крис обнял ее на прощание. После завтрака он почувствовал себя намного лучше, но план «душ — кровать» никто не отменял. Все же, морально он устал,.

 

Через пару часов он проснулся из-за сильного чувства тревоги. В квартире была идеальная тишина. Может, кошмар приснился, подумал Крис. Шла вторая половина дня.  
На телефон пришло несколько сообщений. Одно от Клэр, с благодарностью его за посещение, другое от Барри, и еще одно, от Ника. От Леона ничего.  
Он быстро ответил на каждое из них. Ник немедленно отозвался и начал флиртовать с ним. Крис был не в настроении, но все же продолжал отвечать на сообщения. 

Он взял телефон с собой на кухню и осмотрел холодильник в поисках еды. Должно быть что-то, из чего можно приготовить простой обед. 

Если бы телефон на тумбе мог смотреть, он бы уже прожег взглядом Криса, напоминая, что тот до сих пор не ответил Леону. Но Крис просто не мог.

Крис остановился на курице с рисом и специями. Ему уже было лучше, но разводить беспорядок на кухне все равно не хотелось.  
Съев свою порцию, остатки он положил в ланчбокс. После занялся домашними делами, одновременно посматривая телевизор. Нужно было погладить пару рубашек, постирать несколько вещей, да и в целом убраться в квартире. 

Ему удалось не обращать внимания на телефон весь оставшийся день и даже уснуть, несмотря на шумных соседей. Сначала она злилась, потому что он засматривался на другую, а затем умоляла его быть жестче. Прямо возле стены. Стены, которая отделяла спальню Криса от их квартиры.  
Не то что бы это ему мешало, даже не из-за шума, и уж точно не из-за того, что он сейчас лежит в одиночестве, вместе со всем домом слушая, как упорно эта парочка мирится. Наверно, Крису стоит упомянуть это в следующий раз, когда они пересекутся на лестничной площадке. А может завести домашнее животное? С ним ему не будет так одиноко. 

 

Понедельник выдался неприметным, просто обыденный день. Мысли о сообщении не выходили из головы. Будет ли Леон ждать его? А если Крис не придет? Он же был гребаным трусом.   
Он попытался сосредоточиться на работе, за обедом отвлекаясь разговорами с Джилл о новых рекрутах. Джилл продолжала твердить, что парни были совершенно бесполезными, в отличии от новичков-девушек. Крис прослушал, что она говорила, но все равно согласился с ней. 

Через некоторое время он не вытерпел и ответил Леону, придумав неубедительную отмазку по работе. Он не смог справиться с чувством вины и предложил перенести встречу на воскресенье, несмотря на то, что он не хотел видеться с ним изначально.   
Леон тут же спросил, почему они не могут встретиться раньше. Но Крис снова солгал, прикрываясь занятостью на работе. В ответ пришло сухое «окей» и до пятницы о Леоне ничего не было слышно.   
Крис сфокусировался на работе и стал проводить больше времени в спортзале. Возвращаться в пустую квартиру не было никакого желания. Он даже пару раз пригласил Ника пообедать с ним. 

Вечером пятницы Леон снова напомнил о себе.   
\- Точно не получится встретиться сегодня? - гласило сообщение. В этот раз Крису придется отказаться, так как на этот раз он действительно был занят. Шон позвонил и пригласил его и Ника поужинать вместе с ними.  
\- Нет, у меня уже есть планы на вечер, - ответил Крис.  
\- Когда освободишься? - Крис дважды перечитал сообщение. Что, черт возьми, не так с Леоном?  
\- Не знаю, вернусь домой поздно, если вообще вернусь, - написал он, надеясь, что это заставить Леона успокоиться. Похоже, получилось. Блондин не отвечал.  
Крис вздохнул, оставляя телефон на кухонном столике и начиная собираться на двойное свидание. Если честно, он не мог поверить, что такое возможно. Не мог же он отказать Клэр. Да и почему бы не поухаживать немного за Ником, особенно после всего произошедшего.   
Крис не любил чувствовать себя жалким и беспомощным. Более того, ему было неприятно пользоваться Ником, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную Леоном. Бесспорно, Ник был привлекательным. Встретились бы они других обстоятельствах, Крис мог бы влюбиться в него по-настоящему.   
Он приложил все усилия, чтобы выглядеть как можно лучше. Тщательно подобрав наряд и даже воспользовавшись тем одеколоном, который, по словам Джилл, «пахнул сексуальностью».   
Выглядел он великолепно, жаль, ощущал он себя далеко не так. 

Леон сидел в этом баре уже черт знает сколько времени. Если отсчитывать от последнего сообщения Криса, то довольно давно. Что он хотел сказать, ответив, что скорее всего домой сегодня не придет? Он сейчас определенно с тем Ником.   
Леон не отрывал взгляда от телефона, ожидая сам не зная чего. Крис избегал его? Выглядело это именно так. Он несколько раз отменил встречу и продолжал находить причины не видеться с ним. Это Леон должен был избегать его. Крис сделал ход в его сторону, хоть и не желанный. Разве это честно? А Леон был слишком привязан к нему и, наверно, просил слишком многого. Черт возьми, он пригласил Криса к себе посреди ночи и открыл ему дверь в нижнем белье.   
Он не знал об ориентации Криса, но опять таки, был ли Крис виновен в этом? Леон настолько плохой друг, что ему нельзя довериться? Или все гораздо проще, например, Леон настолько был занят собой, что не позволял Крису делиться своими проблемами? Он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз спрашивал у Криса хоть что-то или интересовался его жизнью, помимо того вопроса о свидании.

Значит, Крис тоже ходит на свидания. Выглядит все это так, словно все его друзья одновременно решили наладить свою личную жизнь. Не так давно Клэр пропадала на свиданиях с Шоном, и вот они уже живут вместе. Хелена встречается с каким-то загадочным человеком и из-за этого реже видится с Леоном. То же самое с Ханниган, потому что она и была тем самым «загадочным человеком» Хелены, как удалось выяснить Леону.  
Даже Ада Вонг дала ему знать, что больше в нем не заинтересована. Она просто прислала гребаное сообщение. На этот раз, последнее. Она решила начать новую жизнь, в которой Леону не место. Он был удивлен, что ничего не почувствовал от этого сообщения. Совсем недавно он пытался отыскать ее, а сейчас абсолютно никаких эмоций. Это даже к лучшему.

Леон заказал еще один напиток, но бармен покачал головой, подходя ближе.   
\- Думаю, вам хватит на сегодня. Вы же не за рулем, так? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, сегодня пешком.

Леон с небольшими затруднениями поднялся и заплатил за выпивку. Только после этого он осознал, как много он выпил. Немного покачиваясь, Леон вышел из бара. Голова отказывалась работать, но время от времени проскакивали неудобные мысли. Все его друзья налаживают личную жизнь. Крис поцеловал его, а сейчас на свидании с другим парнем. Ада ушла навсегда.

Леон продолжал идти, пока не понял, что сейчас он прямо возле дома Криса. Зачем он пришел сюда? Криса, скорее всего, даже дома не было.   
Он посмотрел на окна, вспоминая, на каком этаже живет Крис. В его квартире горел свет.  
Он сорвался к входу в здание, влетев в стеклянные двери. То ли они были слишком чистыми, то ли Леон слишком пьяным. Наконец попав в здание, он не теряя ни секунды зашел в лифт. Нужно было придумать, что сказать. Нужно произнести , что Крис - хороший друг. 

Когда лифт внезапно открылся на нужном этаже, Леон осознал, что Крис мог вернуться домой не один.  
Что, если он и правда сейчас с кем-то? Что, если Леон сейчас испортит ему вечер? Что подумает Крис, если- не успев закончить мысль, он постучал в дверь. Он был настолько пьян, что его мозг не поспевал за телом. За дверью послышался шум и приближающиеся шаги, похоже, что по квартире двигался только один человек. Шаги затихли прямо перед дверью, которая тут же открылась. 

\- Леон? - спросил Крис, не скрывая озадаченности. Леон сделал глубокий вдох, подыскивая правильные слова. Ему нужно было спросить кое-что и объяснить пару вещей, но пока он был способен лишь на одну глупую фразу.  
\- Не бросай меня.

 

Крис был ошеломлен. Даже немного шокирован. Что хочет показать Леон, придя к нему пьяным посреди ночи и говоря такое? Крис попытался прийти в себя, нужно попросить Леона уйти, и, наверно, вызвать ему такси, блондин явно не в состоянии уйти на своих двоих.

\- Ладно, Леон. Тебе нужно уйти. Уже поздно и-  
\- Ты не понимаешь! - воскликнул Леон. - Ты мой лучший друг, и не могу просто взять и потерять тебя. Только не тебя, понимаешь? У всех, кто меня окружает, своя жизнь. И у тебя тоже, но, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня? - попросил Леон.

Крис не понимал, что вообще происходит, но Леон выглядел так несчастно. Нетрезвый, с щенячьими глазами, на пороге его квартиры. Что-то дернулось внутри него, и, вопреки своим предубеждениям, он жестом пригласил Леона войти. Блондин шагнул вперед, и Крис решил позволить ему закрыть дверь, но вместо этого Леон повалился на Криса, крепко вцепляясь в него.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

Крис мог чувствовать биение его сердца своей грудью. Сейчас они были так близки.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит… - Крис отодвинул Леона от себя, заглядывая в его глаза. - Ты не злишься на меня? За то, что воспользовался тобой? - Леон нахмурился, не понимая, о чем он.  
\- Я не злюсь. Все будет в порядке. Так ведь? - спросил он. Леон отчаянно искал подтверждение того, что они все еще друзья, и у Криса не было никаких причин отрицать это. Даже несмотря на отношения с Ником, у Криса остались те сильные, запутанные чувства к Леону.  
\- Верно. А теперь тебе нужно поспать. Завтра тебя ждет адское похмелье.

Крис начал молча готовить диван для Леона, пока блондин неловко провожал его взглядом. Когда Крис закончил, он пожелал Леону спокойной ночи и ушел в свою спальню. 

Все было крайне странно и неловко, Крис не понимал, что, черт возьми, происходит. Вот он вернулся с двойного свидания, и буквально через минуту Леон постучался к нему. Он его специально поджидал? Крис начал искать свою пижаму, он ни за что не ляжет спать как обычно без одежды, когда буквально за стеной спит Леон. 

Слава богу он отклонил предложение Ника провести ночь вместе. В прямом смысле отказался от секса, чтобы в одиночестве отправиться домой и остаться наедине с поглощающими его чувствами, но к его счастью, на пороге появился Леон.   
Крис выключил свет и лег в кровать. Через несколько минут в гостиной послышалась возня. Крис сел прямо на крови, пытаясь понять, чем там занят Леон.  
Дверь в его комнату резко распахнулась, и Леон зашел в комнату, по пути спотыкаясь и путаясь в ногах. Он дошел до кровати, остановившись возле пустой половины и забрался в постель. Крис молча наблюдал за происходящим, начиная волноваться.   
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Мне не нравится диван, - пробормотал Леон, устраиваясь поудобней и заматываясь в одеяло. Крис вздохнул. Тогда на диване придется спать ему. Он уже собирался покинуть его уютную кровать, как Леон остановил его, крепко вцепившись в руку. - Нет, останься, пожалуйста?  
Блондин даже не смог поднять голову. Крис сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся обратно. Утро будет крайне неловким. Леон проснется с похмелья и будет немного раздражительным. Что, если он проснется возле Криса и не вспомнит, как сюда попал? Крису определенно придется встать раньше Леона.

Хотя сегодня от сна никакой пользы не будет. Возле Леона вряд ли получится заснуть. Но нет, не из-за того, что Леон сейчас очень мило сопит.  
Он столько раз представлял Леона в своей постели, и эти фантазии были ничем по сравнению с реальностью. Крис вздохнул, сильнее ощущая свою безысходность. Леон крепко спит, так что теперь Крис сможет покинуть комнату и провести остаток ночи на диване, на все сто процентов уверенный, что больше никогда не увидит блондина здесь. Леон выглядит так умиротворенно и так прекрасно. Во сне он кажется в разы моложе.   
Крис бы все отдал, чтобы снова вернуться к нему и крепко сжать его в своих объятиях.

Крис боролся с этим желанием и в конечном итоге остался на диване. Да, не комфортно, но уснуть у него все равно не получится. 

 

Леон резко проснулся и перекатился по кровати. Голова звенела, глаза готовы были расплавиться, если он хоть немного их откроет, но ему в любом случае пришлось это сделать. Осмотревшись, он обнаружил себя посреди большой и очень удобной кровати. Не похоже, что он с кем-то провел эту ночь, но все же, где он, черт подери?  
Он поднялся с кровати, тут же схватившись за голову. Борясь с тошнотой, Леон дошел до двери. Осознал он, где находится, как только открыл ее. Квартира Криса. И тут до него дошло. Только что он проснулся в постели Криса. Это значит, что…?

\- Хей, - послышался голос Криса. Леон поискал его глазами, и обнаружил его на диване. Он не заметил его, потому что Крис лежал на диване.  
\- Хей, - так значит, Крис провел ночь здесь. А Леон занял его кровать. Это больше похоже на правду. - Что…? - спросил Леон. Он плохо помнил, что вчера произошло.  
\- Думаю, ты мало чего помнишь со вчерашнего вечера, не так ли? - спросил старший с понимающей улыбкой. Он поднялся с дивана и потянулся. - Ты заявился ко мне прошлой ночью в нетрезвом состоянии.  
\- Что? Зачем? - он понимал, что был расстроен из-за того, что Крис избегал его. Возможно, он сделал что-то очень тупое, после того как напился.  
\- Похоже, ты чувствовал себя одиноко. В последние несколько дней меня сложно было назвать хорошим другом… - признался Крис. Он не смотрел на Леона. - Или даже всю прошлую неделю. Мне не стоило...делать того, что я натворил. Тебе нужна была поддержка, а я...мне жаль.  
\- Ясно. Я просто...давай забудем об этом, ладно? Сделаем вид, что ничего и не происходило? Ты же мой лучший друг сейчас, знаешь? - сказал Леон. Может быть, он до сих пор не протрезвел.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Крис, наконец-то поднимая взгляд. Он улыбнулся ему, но его взгляд не разделял этих эмоций.

\- Окей, я слышал о Нике, с которым ты встречаешься, - начал Леон. Крис усмехнулся, направляясь в сторону кухни. - Я тоже хочу извиниться. - Леон посерьезнел. Ему нужно сказать сразу, а не начинать со сплетней.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Леон, - Крис варил кофе, пока произносил это. Леон не отказался бы от завтрака, но сначала нужно договорить.  
\- Мне показалось, что...возможно, я был не лучшим другом для тебя, - снова начал он. Крис хотел прервать его, определенно сказав, что это неправда, но Леон жестом попросил Криса дать ему закончить, - выслушай, пожалуйста. Если при мне ты чувствуешь себя не комфортно или я сделал что-то, из-за чего ты не смог мне признаться, что тебе нравятся, ну, парни, извини. И я охренеть как рад, что ты нашел себе кого-то, ты крутой и заслуживаешь это, понимаешь?

Он знал, что залился краской. Как и Крис. Старший просто кивнул, переключая внимание на кофе. Леон надеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы они остались друзьями. Он понимал, что Крис глубоко засел в его голове и на данный момент был лучшим другом среди всех, что у него есть. Который будет рядом с ним, что бы ни случилось. Крис поставил чашку ароматного кофе на стол и вернулся к приготовлению еды. Он готовил завтрак? И для Леона тоже? Боже, хоть бы это было действительно так. 

\- Так, Ник, да? Загадочный друг Клэр? - спросил Леон, прочистив горло. Ему нужно прекращать вести себя странно.  
\- Ага. Друг Шона, работают вместе. - объяснил Крис. Он разбил яйцо о миску. Два. Это омлет?

Шок и страх помогли ему немного протрезветь, но он все равно чувствовал себя дерьмово.  
\- У тебя есть есть ибупрофен?  
\- Черт, да, извини.  
Крис тут же ушел искать обезболивающее.   
На столе было столько ингредиентов, а значит что бы там Крис не готовил — в итоге обязательно будет вкусно. Почему он настолько голоден? Ах да, Леон же вчера вместо ужина пошел в бар и напился.

\- Вот, держи, - сказал Крис, вернувшись обратно на кухню. С собой он принес пару таблеток и стакан воды. - Тебе не нужно притворяться или вообще интересоваться о...том, с кем я встречаюсь. Если тебе неприятно это слышать, я пойму.  
\- Крис, тебе приходилось выслушивать мои проблемы, теперь моя очередь выслушивать твои. Если ты хочешь поговорить о нем, так сделай это. И чтобы ты понимал, насколько я серьезен, я бы хотел с ним встретиться, - добавил Леон.  
\- Правда? - на всякий случай спросил Крис. Сейчас он взбивал яйца в миске. Зачем так долго? Леон хотел этот чертов омлет прямо сейчас.  
\- Правда.

Крис еще раз кивнул и вернулся к готовке. Как только он положил ингредиенты в сковороду, кухня наполнилась чарующими ароматами. Особенно сильно чувствовались специи и овощи. И бекон? Когда Крис успел достать бекон из холодильника?

\- Ты похож на пса, - рассмеялся Крис.  
\- Почему? - смутившись, спросил Леон.  
\- Ты буквально обнюхиваешь мою кухню.  
\- Пахнет просто восхитительно. Что бы ты там не готовил. И я так голоден.  
\- Надеюсь, что так и есть. Омлет сам себя не съест. Кофе нормальный? - спросил Крис. По правде говоря, Леон к нему даже не притрагивался. Поэтому, самое время выпить.  
\- Что это? - спросил он, немного облизываясь Кофе был бодрящим и слегка сладковатым. Вкусно.  
\- Кофе. Итальянский кофе, если быть точнее. Немного дорогое, но мне нравится.  
\- И правда вкусно, - сказал Леон, прежде чем допил оставшуюся половину чашки. Ему нужно чаще заглядывать к Крису на завтрак.

Прежде чем Леон успел задать вопрос снова, Крис сам рассказал ему немного о Нике. Леон чувствовал себя неловко в этот момент. Словно это его беспокоило, хоть он и не знал, почему. Но у него не было предубеждений на этот счет, так что он был не против того, что Крис встречается с парнями. И все же, Леон заметил, что что-то было не так, когда Крис говорил о нем.

\- Так что да, я думаю, он слишком...  
\- Поспешен?, - предложил Леон.  
\- Верно, - согласился Крис, - или по крайней мере, более настойчив, чем я. Он хороший парень...но как по мне, все происходит слишком быстро.  
\- Ну, я слышал совсем иное, - усмехнулся Леон.  
\- Что?!  
\- Похоже Клэр проболталась, но в ее защиту могу сказать — она была пьяна.  
\- Она сказала тебе?! - Крис выглядел скорее подавленным, нежели рассерженным. - Мне стоит перестать рассказывать ей все, что происходит в моей жизни.  
\- Можешь рассказывать мне. Клянусь, никому не расскажу. - на этих словах Крис рассмеялся. Это было мило. Когда он смеялся, он выглядел моложе и не так измученно, как он выглядел большую часть времени.

\- Ладно, вот так. Думаю, тебе понравится, - произнес Крис, ставя перед ним тарелку. Вся картина целиком выглядела как на тех фотках из Инстаграма. Красочно и красиво. Леону было жалко есть блюдо, но он был так голоден. Он начал есть, не скрывая стонов удовольствия.  
\- Это так хорошо, Крис. Охренеть. Как. Хорошо. - Крис улыбнулся, в этот раз искренне, готовя завтрак для себя и дожаривая бекон, который собирался предложить Леону.

За завтраком Леон засыпал Криса вопросами. Он хотел получше узнать капитана, может, даже о его романтических похождениях и о том, какие парни ему нравятся.  
\- Ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Крис. - Просто ищу того, что будет любить меня и захочет проводить время со мной, - сказал он. Он покончил с готовкой, и сейчас они сидели вдвоем за столом. Леон неосознанно в одиночку съел весь бекон. Крис заметил это, но промолчал, так что он продолжил таскать бекон из тарелки.

\- Выглядит слишком просто. Кто бы не захотел такого? - Крис снова пожал плечами.  
\- Все не так просто. Среди тех, кого я встречал, мало кто был заинтересован в таких вещах, понимаешь?  
\- В каких вещах? И что им тогда нужно было? - а что еще нужно от Криса? Леон был слишком далек от этих гейских штучек.  
\- Им обычно ничего кроме секса не нужно было, - Крис перевел на него взгляд, наверно, у Леона было очень странное выражение лица, потому что Крис хихикнул. - Да ладно тебе, как будто у натуралов такого не бывает.  
\- Да не, ты прав, просто...ты же прямо идеальный бойфренд? Я просто не могу понять этого.  
\- Спасибо. Ты закончил? - спросил Крис, встав из-за стола.  
\- Да, но позволь мне, - Леон взял тарелки из рук Криса и подошел к раковине. - Ты же готовил

Он принялся за посуду, в то время как Крис начал убирать остатки продуктов в холодильник. Вся эта ситуация выглядела так правильно. Как будто они уже тысячу раз так делали и научились понимать друг друга без слов.

Когда они закончили, Крис предложил Леону принять душ перед уходом, но Леон отказался, чтобы не приходилось на чистое тело надевать одежду, насквозь пропахшую алкоголем. Что он вчера выпил? Все, что было в том баре? 

Леон ушел, но пообещал Крису, что на следующей неделе они обязательно встретятся, и предложил посмотреть вместе футбольный матч в пятницу. Не особо крупная игра, но они оба хотели посмотреть его, и в добавок ко всему это был прекрасный шанс познакомить Ника с Леоном.

По пути домой он наконец-то почувствовал, что все встало на свои места. То ли из-за того, что он соскучился по Крису, то ли из-за резкого разрыва между ними, но сейчас, когда все устаканилось, он почувствовал облегчение и даже счастье. Его друг вернулся к нему и теперь он снова может положиться на него. Теперь Леону нужно удостовериться, что Крис испытывает к нему то же самое. Что он может доверять Леону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извиняюсь, слишком сильно задержала главу


	5. Please, please, please, let me get what I want

Все сразу же вернулось на свои места. По крайне мере, как все было до поцелуя. Единственное отличие — теперь Леон обо всем знал. Иногда он спрашивал про Ника, если он был затронут в разговоре, но кардинальных изменений не было.  
С одной стороны, Крис был рад тому, что Леон не поменял свое отношение к нему. С другой стороны, теперь он точно во френдзоне. Они часто переписывались и даже сумели встретиться за обедом. На этом настоял Леон, так он пытался извиниться за то неловкое утро.  
  
  
А затем настала пятница. По правде говоря, Крис волновался. Придет как Ник, так и Леон. Парень, которому он нравился, и парень, который нравился Крису, в одной комнате.  
  
Сейчас он был в магазине, нужно было купить кое-что из еды, пока еще оставались пару свободных часов. Когда он выбирал, какой соус сальса лучше всего подойдет к блюду, ему позвонили.  
\- Привет, - с улыбкой на лице поприветсвовал Крис.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Леон, - Мне принести что-нибудь с собой? Я только что с работы, могу по пути заехать в магазин.  
\- Об этом я уже позаботился, - ответил Крис, остановив свой выбор на остром соусе с пряностями.  
\- Думаю, я у меня получится приехать пораньше. Не против, если помогу с готовкой?  
\- Да, конечно. Лишним не будет. Я сейчас в магазине, так что ты меня сильно выручишь.  
\- Тогда ладно. До скорого, - сказал Леон перед тем как сбросил звонок. Крис убрал телефон обратно в карман, все еще чувствуя бабочек в животе. Он прекрасно осознавал, что ему нужно завязывать с этим, но хотелось в полной мере насладиться моментом.  
Нужно было поспешить, чтобы быстрее приняться за готовку. _И нет, не из-за того, что Леон приедет пораньше_ , попытался убедить себя Крис.  
  
Возле дома его уже ждал Леон.  
\- Нужна рука помощи?  
\- Желательно, обе, - сказал Крис, передавая Леону два пакета.  
\- Ого, сколько всего ты накупил? Ты вечеринку собрался закатить?  
\- Решил еще приобрести пару нужных вещей, - уклончиво ответил Крис. Презервативы и смазку нужно будет вытащить до того момента, как Леон до них доберется.  
Ему пришлось купить их, потому что Ник всячески намекал о приятном продолжении пятничного вечера. Крис не был уверен на этот счет, но, возможно, провести немного больше времени с Ником будет не такой уж и плохой идеей.  
  
Когда они зашли в квартиру, Леон сразу же сложил пакеты на кухне и направился к телевизору, но вместо того, чтобы поставить какой-нибудь канал, он включил стерео систему. Крис посматривал за его действиями, пока разбирал покупки.  
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь из 80-х? - спросил Леон.  
\- С чего бы? - удивился Крис, от чего Леон усмехнулся и пожал плечами, пока выбирал музыку.  
  
\- Хорошо, с чего начнем? - спросил Леон, закатывая рукава.  
\- Просто помоги мне разложить продукты из пакетов, - ответил Крис, занятый поисками нужной сковороды.  
\- Будет сделано, босс, - шутливо отозвался Леон. Когда в колонках заиграла какая-то песня, Крис неосознанно начал подпевать. Леон не отставал от него.  
  
\- Так тебе нравится музыка 80-х? - несерьезно обвинил его Крис.  
\- Случайно вышло, - в защиту ответил Леон. Крис усмехнулся и перевел внимание на готовку., начав выкладывать продукты на сковороду. - Ну, я имею ввиду, я знаю пару известных рок-песен и пару попсовых, которые тебе тоже нравятся.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - отозвался Крис, полностью погруженный в приготовление курицы. Крису нравилось, когда Леон приходил к нему и они просто готовили или смотрели фильмы с едой из доставки.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, это для других планов? - спросил Леон. Крис повернулся к нему и увидел, что в руках он держит презервативы. Крис покраснел и не смог сдержать смущенного смеха. Лицо Леона не выражало никаких эмоций, но было заметно, что он усиленно пытается не рассмеяться.  
\- Да, на ужин они не подойдут. Можешь отнести их в спальню?  
\- Десерт? - дразняще спросил Леон. - Настроен на победу?  
\- Надеюсь, что да.  
\- Ладно, чем мне теперь заняться?  
  
Оказалось, что на кухне они отличная команда. Крис не получал столько удовольствия от приготовления еды с последнего Рождества, когда они с Джилл и Клэр перебрали с эгг-ногом*. Когда Леон был занят тем, что подбрасывал попкорн и пытался поймать его ртом, а Крис заканчивать готовить кесо*, раздался звонок в дверь. Крис посмотрел на время. Ого, матч уже должен был начаться, а они только наполовину к нему готовы.  
  
\- Я открою, - сказал Леон.  
  
Крис проследил за ним взглядом. Ник на секунду удивился, увидев Леона, но быстро собрался и с улыбкой представил себя. С собой он принес вино.  
\- Привет, - брюнет уже направлялся к Крису. Прежде чем Крис успел что-то ответить, Ник запечатлел поцелуй на его губах. Крису ничего не оставалось, кроме как ответить на него. Это было неловко, но вроде как уместно. В конце концов, они же встречаются. - Куда мне поставить вино?  
\- Положи в холодильник, если нужно, - предложил Крис. Его взгляд на секунду остановился на Леоне. У него было странное выражение лица, пока он не заметил, что Крис смотрит на него.  
  
\- Может, стоит сменить канал? - спросил Ник. Игра должна была вот-вот начаться, так что если они не хотят пропустить ее, то самое время этим заняться. Леон выключил музыку и передал пульт Нику.  
\- Может, тебе еще чем-нибудь помочь? - предложил Леон, подойдя к Крису.  
\- Я почти закончил, - ответил Крис. - Отнесешь еду? Я присоединюсь к вам немного позже, - сказал он, указывая на энчилада с курицей*, которые собирался поставить в духовку.  
  
Леон нехотя кивнул, у него не было желания оставаться наедине с Ником. Ему не понравилось, как стремительно он прицепился к Крису. Не то что бы его это сильно беспокоило. Но по какой-то причине на это было неприятно смотреть.  
Леон взял тарелки с начос и попкорном, поставил их на кофейном столике и сел на диван. Ник присоединился к нему.  
\- Я слышал, что ты друг Клэр? - начал диалог Ник.  
\- Да. Сначала я познакомился с ней, но сейчас я ближе общаюсь с Крисом, - пояснил Леон. Он не позволит выставить Нику их с Крисом дружбу в незначительном свете. Потому что это неправда.  
\- Я рад, что у него есть такой друг. Он был очень одинок до того, как мы начали встречаться, - небрежно бросил Ник. Слишком небрежно.  
\- Верно, - Леон сделал вид, что согласился, - мы встретились в самый подходящий момент, - с улыбкой сказал Леон. Ник улыбнулся в ответ. Он сразу понял, что ему не понравится этот парень.  
  
\- Ну что, - Крис пришел как никогда вовремя. Он хотел сесть возле Леона, но Ник подвинулся и предложил ему сесть рядом с собой. Крис же нашел компромисс и сел между ними обоими. - О чем болтаем?  
Они оба притворились, что этого обмена любезностями не было, и переключились на игру. Леон пытался игнорировать то, как Ник жался к его другу. Его рука словно приклеилась к колену Криса, он постоянно пытался покормить его и даже лез целоваться, словно Леона здесь и не было.  
Он был уверен, Ник пытается этим показать, что его ждет более приятное продолжение вечера, и уж точно без участия Леона. Было заметно, что от этого Крис чувствует себя некомфортно, но к удивлению Леона, когда закончилась игра, Ник удалился в ванную.  
  
\- Итак? - низким голосом спросил Крис.  
\- Итак что? Игра была ужасной, наша команда продула, и теперь я должен Хелене 50 баксов, - отозвался Леон.  
\- Слушай, тебе стоит перестать делать ставки, ты вечно проигрываешь. Но я имел ввиду, что ты думаешь о Нике, - с заминкой спросил Крис. По какой-то причине, Леона обеспокоил этот вопрос.  
\- Ну, если он твой парень, и он тебе нравится, то я ничего не имею против.  
Крис задумчиво кивнул, словно пытался отыскать в этих словах скрытое послание.  
\- Стемнело уже, правда? - подождите-ка, Крис намекает, что ему нужно уйти?  
\- О, и правда. Я так полагаю, Ник останется? - сказал Леон, фальшиво улыбаясь. Словно он был рад, что у его друга все в порядке с личной жизнью.  
\- Так и было запланировано, - ответил Крис, слегка покраснев. - Но мы можем пообедать завтра.  
\- Идет, - согласился Леон, все еще пряча свои чувства по этому поводу.  
  
Одна мысль о том, что Ник и Крис сейчас останутся вместе, злила его. Но он не собирался испортить планы своего друга, так что он быстро попрощался и ушел, не обратив внимания на вернувшегося Ника.  
  
Леон чувствовал себя одновременно виноватым и обозленным. Виноватым за то, что Крису пришлось уговаривать его уйти, и обозленным за то, что он поставил на первое место Ника, а не Леона.  
А почему он вообще злился? Теперь же он знал, что Крис был геем. Вся эта встреча была задумана, для того, чтобы Леон познакомился с его парнем, но все обернулось в неловкую попытку посмотреть матч. Но еда была великолепной. Ник слишком откровенно заигрывал, а Крис позволял ему это, прямо на глазах Леона? Так себе.  
Может, он просто гомофоб? И из-за этого он себя так чувствует? Раньше ему никогда не хотелось влезать в чужие отношения, но факт того, что Крис встречается с другим парнем действительно беспокоил его.  
Он посмотрел на небо. Становилось холоднее. Скорее всего, дождь пойдет. Леон вздохнул и продолжил идти домой. Его пугала возможность того,что он вновь может потерять друга, в этот раз из-за Ника. Что, если Ник теперь будет постоянно перенимать все его внимание на себя?  
  
  
  
Как только Леон ушел, одежда с этих двоих слетела в один миг. Крис прижал Ника к стене, глубоко целуя его, пока брюнет безрезультатно пытался расстегнуть его ремень.  
\- Прекрати, мне нужно снять с тебя одежду, - оттолкнул его Ник.  
\- Ладно, прости, - с улыбкой извинился Крис. Он отошел на шаг и сам расстегнул ремень, но прежде чем он успел успел снять все остальное, Ник опустился на колени и сделал все за него. Взгляд Криса невольно опустился на то, как быстро и умело Ник взял в рот его член.  
Ник был красивым парнем. И весьма умелым, когда дело доходило до удовлетворения других. Может происходящее и удовлетворяло Криса физически, но он не мог сказать, что ему это действительно нравилось. Секс с Ником вызывал столько положительных реакций в его теле и потрясающе расслаблял, но также и вызывал тревогу в сердце.  
  
Ник без особых усилий вобрал его полностью, и Крису пришлось проявить невероятную выдержку, чтобы не спустить раньше времени.  
\- Стой, все, хватит, - невнятно пробормотал Крис.  
\- Слишком плохо? - спросил Ник с озорной улыбкой, выпустив плоть изо рта. Он точно знал, насколько горячо он сейчас выглядит.  
\- Слишком хорошо - ответил Крис, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Ник облизывает свои губы.  
  
\- Тогда переберемся в кровать? Или может попробуем на кухонном столе? - предложил он. Крису понравилась эта идея, но позволить себе воплотить ее он не мог. Сразу вспоминалось, как за этим столом сидел Леон.  
  
Крис помог встать парню, а затем поднял его на руки и отнес в спальню, пока Ник со смехом пытался не свалиться. Старший неловко положил его на кровать и принялся снимать с него оставшуюся одежду. В этот раз Ник был без нижнего белья. Крис спустился ниже, стараясь не вспоминать Леона, и взял в рот его член. Громкие стоны Ника помогали ему сконцентрироваться.  
  
Взяв смазку и презервативы, Крис начал подготавливать Ника. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что удивился, обнаружив Ника уже готовым принять его. Ник был сильнее заинтересовал в их так называемых отношениях, так что это вполне логично.  
  
Крис надел презерватив и, добавив немного смазки, медленно вошел в Ника. Он издал низкий и протяжный стон, когда старший толкнулся глубже.  
\- Боже, ты такой большой, - простонал Ник, подмахивая бедрами. - Сделай так еще раз, сильнее.  
\- Может, мне остановиться? - спросил Крис. Он был внутри по самое основание, и последнее, чего он хотел сейчас — оказаться в больнице с вывихом члена.  
\- Я справлюсь.  
  
Крис медленно вышел и резко толкнулся. Стоны Ника сразу же стали громче, и Крис позволил себе погрузиться в атмосферу звуков и ощущений. Он пытался продержаться еще дольше, но ощущение тесноты вокруг его члена привело его к оргазму.  
  
\- Это было гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, - промурчал Ник. Крис улыбнулся на это. Ник со своими опухшими от поцелуев губами выглядел чертовски привлекательно. Почему Крис не чувствует к нему того же, что он чувствует к Леону? Так было бы гораздо проще. Он встал с кровати и ушел в ванную за полотенцем для Ника.  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - соврал Крис. Он сел рядом с Ником, пока тот приводил себя в порядок.  
\- Не хочешь, чтобы я остался на ночь? Раз уж в прошлый раз все так резко закончилось?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Крис, стараясь выглядеть более оживленно.  
\- Может, позавтракаем в каком-нибудь милом местечке? - спросил Ник, направляясь в ванную.  
\- Я уже пообещал встретиться с Леоном за завтраком. Хотя, скорее за обедом.  
\- Оу, - в голосе Ника сразу проявилась разочарованность. - Я думал, ты захочешь больше времени проводить со мной.  
\- Хочу, конечно, но он ведь мой друг, и мне нравится быть в его компании.  
\- Да, конечно, наслаждайся, пока есть возможность, - бросил Ник, возвращаясь в кровать. Его слова и то, как они были произнесены, сильно насторожили Криса.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил он, стараясь не вызвать подозрений.  
\- Понимаешь, пока он свободен, он будет рядом с тобой, но как только он начнет увиваться за какой-нибудь девчонкой, то сразу же о тебе забудет, - произнес Ник так, словно объяснял что-то очевидное. Прежде чем Крис возразил, что он совершенно не знает Леона, Ник добавил, - Знаешь, твоя сестра пару раз говорила что-то такое о нем. Он неплохой парень и временами хороший друг, но…  
  
Повисла тишина. Может, так и есть на самом деле? Леон часто пропускал вечеринки, которые они устраивали. И ведь он на самом деле периодически изолировался от всех. Крис вспомнил, как Клэр упомянула, что Леон наверно опять с кем-то встречался, когда он пропал из виду на пару месяцев.  
  
Может, Крис был просто его развлечением, которое избавляло его от одиночества после Ады Вонг?  
  
\- Сегодня он был таким приятным, - прервал его размышления Ник.  
\- Да, определенно.  
Ник устроился поудобнее, обвившись вокруг Криса. Он уже не один раз пожалел, что позволил Нику остаться на ночь. Крис почувствовал себя беспомощным, жалким и грязным. Он подождал, пока Ник окончательно заснет, а затем бесшумно выбрался из кровати, поднимая с пола одежду и телефон. Господи, как же все запутанно. Он вытащил надежно спрятанные сигареты. Прятать их приходилось от Джилл и Клэр, потому что они бы точно взбесились, узнав об этом.  
  
Он вышел на балкон, погрузившись во влажный и прохладный воздух. Словно перед дождем. Крис прикурил и глубоко затянулся. Он проверил время на телефоне. Далеко за полночь. Леон сейчас не спит? Не будет ли слишком странным написать ему. Особенно после того, как Леон узнал о том, что Ник остался у него. Ему просто невыносимо хотелось с ним поговорить.  
Он снова затянулся и почувствовал первые капли дождя. Сразу же начало лить как из ведра, но Крис даже не пошевелился.  
  
_Как же противоречиво_ , с улыбкой подумал Крис, _в его кровати сейчас спит его парень, а он все равно чувствует себя одиноко_. Еще раз взглянув на экран, он решил написать Леону. Блондин часто не спит в такое время, так что может ответить.  
  
Слушай, извини, что вышвырнул тебя. Просто чтобы ты знал, я не могу дождаться завтрашней встречи с тобой.  
  
Докурив, он вернулся в квартиру. Ник все еще спал, так что Крис может принять душ и избавиться от запаха сигарет.  
  
Вернувшись в спальню и бросив взгляд на спящего Ника, он захотел, чтобы у него получилось влюбиться в него, но сердце так не работает. Как только он забрался в постель, Ник снова обернулся вокруг него, не проснувшись. Крис не могу заснуть. Эта ночь будет очень долгой.  
  
  
Спустя пару часов Крис проснулся из-за тяжести Ника на нем. Младший оставлял невесомые поцелуи на его шее и плечах.  
\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал Крис, больше заинтересованный тем, сколько сейчас времени. У Ника весьма очевидно стояло, как и у него, но это не означало, что Крис был готов к этому.  
\- Привет, красавчик, - сказал Ник, склонившись за поцелуем в губы, но Крис отвернулся.  
\- Я еще зубы не чистил, - пояснил он. Ник вздохнул, но не сдался. Он перевел внимание на шею старшего, ставя новый засос. Словно упорно стараясь показать всем, что они спят вместе. Крис решил сменить позицию, чтобы закончить все как можно быстрее. Он поменялся местами с Ником и сел между его раздвинутых ног.  
\- Передай мне смазку.  
\- Люблю, когда ты командуешь, - произнес Ник, отдавая в его руки лубрикант с презервативами.  
  
Крис постарался уделить внимание всем его эрогенным зонам, но брюнет все еще держался, и «быстрый» утренний секс порядочно затянулся. Крис начал выдыхаться, когда Ник наконец-то достиг оргазма.  
  
\- Хотел бы я просыпаться так каждое утро, - промурчал Ник. Старший мужчина молча улыбнулся и потянулся за телефоном. А затем увидел, насколько сильно он опаздывает на встречу с Леоном.  
Он вскочил с кровати и побежал в ванную.

\- Что-то случилось? Куда ты? - спросил Ник.

\- Я должен сегодня встретиться с Леоном, помнишь? - он решил начать с душа, а потом подобрать одежду. Закончив со всей беготней, он разблокировал телефон и отправил Леону голосовое сообщение.

\- Я могу немного опоздать, пожалуйста, подожди меня, хорошо? - в это время Ник сказа ему что-то, но он не обратил внимания. - Что?

\- Тебе правда нужно идти? Я могу еще остаться. Позавтракаем вместе в постели.

\- Я не хочу отменять встречу с ним. Может, в другой раз?

\- Ладно, - ответил Ник, недовольный получившимся исходом.  
  


Крис вбежал в ванную, попытавшись смыть с себя ощущения прошедшей ночи. Он провел рукой по лицу, на бритье времени не оставалось. Как так получилось, что он проспал? Он же ставил будильник. Дверь душевой кабинки открылась, и к нему присоединился Ник.  
\- Раз уж ты все равно меня покинешь, то я подумал, что мы можем с пользой провести оставшееся время, прежде чем ты пойдешь к _нему_ , - сказал Ник, потянувшись за поцелуем. На этот раз Крис позволил ему совершить желаемое. Он почувствовал себя виноватым. Он использовал Ника? Он был чертовски уверен, что так и есть. Ник хотел серьезных отношений, но Крис слишком сильно погряз в эмоциональных терзаниях.  
  
\- Я немного спешу, так что, - ответил Крис, быстро ополоснувшись, - заверши все сам и позавтракай чем-нибудь, если хочешь. Когда будешь уходить, просто закрой дверь. Она сама захлопнется, - добавил он, оставляя Ника в одиночестве.  
  
Он наспех вытерся и быстро надел уже заранее подобранную одежду. Прежде чем он успел покинуть спальню, Ник вышел из душа.  
\- Подождешь меня? Думаю, мне пора уходить.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Крис. Ник выглядел расстроенным, но ничего не говорил об этом. Он начал неторопливо одеваться, и Крис весь извелся к тому моменту, как он закончил.  
  
Они вместе вышли и поцеловались на прощание, так как здесь их пути расходились. Наконец-то, Крис мог отправиться прямиком к Леону. Блондин пока не отвечал на его сообщение. Может, он уже ушел? Крис не хотел бы в этом признаваться, но вскоре он перешел на бег, чтобы успеть, если Леон вот-вот собирался покинуть кафе. Забежав за угол, он заметил парня сидящим за их привычным столиком. Он непроизвольно засиял при виде Леона. Крис вошел в кафе и направился к блондину, по пути пытаясь успокоиться и отдышаться.  
  
  
Леон уже хотел бросить все и уйти, но затем заметил Криса, бегущего по улице. Он сильно опаздывал, но он _бежал_. Было приятно осознавать, что Крис пытался добраться до него как можно быстрее, но он все еще был расстроен. Он был бы не против подождать, если бы не услышал настоящую причину опоздания.  
  
Около сорока минут назад Крис прислал ему сообщение, предупреждая об опоздании, но там было еще кое-что, помимо извинений. Леон услышал голос Ника на заднем плане, говорящего о том, как _ему жаль, что им пришлось прервать их фантастический утренний секс лишь потому, что Леону стало одиноко_. Он даже предложил подарить ему кота!  
  
Наконец-то Крис приземлился на стул напротив него. Он все еще не мог перевести дыхание. Этот придурок всю дорогу бежал? Леон сразу же заметил пару засосов, не прикрытых одеждой. Он почувствовал, что начал вскипать от злости.  
  
\- Если ты был занят или у тебя были другие, более важные планы, тебе не обязательно было приходить. Просто написал бы мне, и я бы не сидел тут сорок минут, как идиот, - сказал Леон, прежде чем Крис успел его поприветствовать.  
  
\- О чем ты? Я действительно хотел увидеться с тобой.  
Слова Криса звучали неубедительно, засосы и то сообщение говорили сами за себя. Леон был взволнован и расстроен, что было настолько очевидно, что он даже не пытался скрывать это.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно было приходить сюда, Крис. И мне не очень хочется знать, что там у тебя в постели происходит, понимаешь? - ответил Леон. Он не мог справиться со злостью. На лице Криса тут же отразилось, насколько эти слова ранили его. Он опустил голову и замолчал.  
  
Леон зашел слишком далеко. И задел чувства Криса. Криса, который написал ему посреди ночи, будучи с другим парнем, просто чтобы сказать, что ему жаль и он хочет увидеть его как можно скорее.  
  
\- Слушай, - сказал Крис, подняв воротник, безнадежно пытаясь скрыть укусы, - я не буду больше поднимать эту тему, хорошо? Я буду более осторожным. И мне очень жаль, что я опоздал. Я действительно хотел увидеться с тобой, - закончил он, наконец поднимая взгляд. Что-то в его взгляде заставило сердце Леона сжаться.  
\- Черт, нет. Я имею ввиду, - попытался исправить ситуацию Леон. Он был ужасно смущен своим поведением. Обидеть Криса было последней вещью, которую он бы пожелал, - все в порядке. Я же говорил, что буду поддерживать тебя. И я буду это делать. Наверно, я просто не с той ноги утром встал, а ожидание меня добило.  
  
Крис кивнул, но по нему нельзя было сказать, что он поверил. Леону нужно было как можно быстрее разбавить атмосферу, потому что он не хотел снова потерять Криса. И уж точно не из-за Ника.  
  
\- Не могли бы вы подойти? - подозвал Леон официантку. Он заметил, что другие посетители незаметно смотрят на них. Похоже, вся эта ситуация больше напоминает какую-нибудь гейскую драму. Леону это показалось забавным и он невольно улыбнулся. - Можно нам кувшин малиновой мимозы?  
\- официантка кивнула, а Крис удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Целый кувшин? Хочешь напиться с утра пораньше? - спросил он.  
\- Думаю, нам обоим стоит немного выпить и расслабиться. И извини, я повел себя как полный придурок.  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Крис. Леон подумал, что таких извинений недостаточно, но решил не продолжать.  
  
\- Так...как все прошло с твоим горячим медбратом? - спросил Леон, несмотря на то, что выслушивать это ему не хотелось.  
\- Леон, тебе не нужно делать вид, что тебе это интересно. Нам не стоит говорить об этом, - ответил Крис. Сейчас он выглядел смущенным. О черт, он облажался. Теперь Крис считает его очередным гомофобным уродом.  
  
Официантка вернулась с мимозой и двумя бокалами.  
\- Могу я принять ваш заказ? - спросила она.  
\- Нам нужно еще пару минут, - ответил Леон. Он тут же уткнулся в меню, Крис решил не спешить с этим.  
Официантка кивнула с дежурной улыбкой и ушла.  
  
Леон наполнил оба бокала и предложил один Крису, а затем поднял свой в качестве тоста. Крис улыбнулся и сделал то же самое.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел.  
\- Я бы ни за что не пропустил нашу встречу, - заверил Крис. - Думаю, Шон собирается сделать предложение Клэр, - сказал Крис, просматривая меню.  
Это на пару секунд застало Леона врасплох. Во первых, разумеется из-за того, что Клэр возможно выйдет замуж. Во вторых, потому что Крис так резко вернулся в нормальное состояние. Ну и в третьих, что наверняка было самой главной причиной, Крис сам решил сменить тему на что-то более безопасное. Они вернулись к самому началу, когда Крис еще не рассказывал ему ничего о своей личной жизни. Стоит ли винить в этом Криса? Нет, Леон был идиотом и должен был следить за словами. Он попытался смириться с этим и влиться в их обычное общение. Возможно, Крис со временем снова начнет ему доверять.

Главное, чтобы Крис не захотел отдалиться от него. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *эгг-ног — традиционный рождественский напиток на основе яиц, сахара и молока, и с добавлением алкоголя и специй.   
> *кесо — скорее всего, здесь имеется ввиду мексиканский сырный соус.  
> *энчилада — традиционное мексиканское блюдо, лепешка из кукурузной муки, в которую заворачивается начинка.


	6. Heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извините, я свинья

Прошла неделя с того ужасного субботнего утра, а Крис все еще мысленно возвращался к словам Леона в том кафе, когда думал о нем. А если быть точнее — думал Крис о сказанном постоянно. Он слишком много говорит о себе? Ну он хотя бы точно уверен, что не хотел этого. А сейчас он не мог вытряхнуть из головы мысли о том, что Леон не готов мириться с его личной жизнью. Разум настойчиво говорил ему сфокусироваться на Нике, на отношениях, у которых есть шанс на нормальное будущее. Сердце было с этим в корне не согласно. Леон для Криса был важнее его самого и даже Ника, и он знал, насколько жалко это выглядит.

Он вроде и попытался уделять им одинаковое количество внимания, но все равно умудрился расстроить их обоих. Ник постоянно намекал, что Леон всего лишь пользуется сложившейся ситуацией, а Леон в свою очередь донимал Криса с вопросами о Нике, хоть и было заметно, что его это не интересует.  
Блондин похоже сильно жалел о своих словах, но Крис не повелся на это. С большим трудом он заставил себя отменить встречу с Леоном в пятницу и, вместо того, чтобы провести ее с Ником, он отказал и ему тоже. Может, немного времени наедине с собой будет полезнее.  
Крис поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и решил привести мысли в порядок. Под этим обычно подразумевалась готовка. Уже несколько лет он успокаивал нервы за плитой. Чувство напряжения после многочисленных миссий и инцидентов, слишком много болезненных воспоминаний, быть на волоске от гибели и потери близких. Кулинария, неспешная и постепенная, расслабляла его и позволяла привести чувства в порядок.

Крис решил приготовить что-нибудь простое, например, макароны с сыром. Неторопливо следуя рецепту, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове события прошедших дней. Итогом стало прекрасно приготовленное блюдо со сливочным соусом и тертым сыром сверху. Полюбовавшись своим шедевром, он понял, что в одиночку такое количество еды он не осилит. Может, предложить завтра немного Джилл, она точно оценит. С другой стороны, она сразу поймет, что что-то случилось.

Крис вздохнул и решил немного побаловать себя, открыв вино, купленное ради «особого случая», который так и не произошел. Хотя он столько раз был на свиданиях с Ником и ни разу не вспомнил об этом вине. Как только он откупорил бутылку, в дверь постучали. Крис оставил вино и пошел открывать.  
\- Привет, сосед, - сказала девушка. Та самая, которая со своим бойфрендом уже вытрахала мозги и уши всем жителям дома.  
\- Привет, - настороженно ответил Крис. Слишком уж приторно мило она себя вела.  
\- Уже типа середина ночи и все такое, и это слишком странная просьба, но я вроде слышала, что прошлой ночью ты был не один, так что можно попросить у тебя презерва-, - прежде чем она успела закончить, Крис захлопнул дверь перед ее лицом.

Что вообще происходит? Это уже слишком. Кто вообще ходит к соседям с такими просьбами? И уж тем более, все в доме прекрасно знают, что ее парень сейчас в отъезде. Крис снова вернулся к вину и налил немного в бокал.  
Он вспомнил, как покупал набор этих бокалов, представляя дружеские встречи и ужины при свечах с кем-то особенным. А сейчас его ждал один единственный бокал вина с ужином в компании самого себя.  
Крис осушил бокал и снова наполнил его, включая телевизор. Было бы неплохо посмотреть что-нибудь под настроение. Пролистав кучу каналов, он сдался и остановился на романтической комедии. Типичный сюжет «парень встречает девушку», который всегда заставлял его грустить. Зато ни единого сюжета «парень встретил парня», если не считать тех, где еще помимо этого все завалено бесполезной драматичностью. От мысленных возмущений по этому поводу его отвлек стук в дверь.  
Крис вымученно простонал и снова направился к двери.

\- Боже, не дам я тебе никаких презервативов! - проорал он и внезапно обнаружил, что перед ним стоит не надоедливая соседка, а весьма ошеломленный Леон.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не особо-то и хотелось, - ответил Леон, поднимая руки. Черт. Вот только этого не хватало. Леон уже наверно сто раз пожалел о том, что пришел.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - резко спросил Крис, напрочь позабыв о вежливости. Леона вопрос немного оскорбил.  
\- Ты выключил свой чертов телефон после того, как отказал мне без единой причины. Что за херня? - спросил Леон. Крис захотел захлопнуть дверь и перед его лицом тоже, но его сердце забилось чаще при одном только взгляде на блондина, так что он, как самый настоящий влюбленный идиот, молча впустил его.  
\- Это меня еще с прошло раза беспокоило. Я звонил, но ты не брал трубку, и да, я помню, что тебя не нужно беспокоить, но после того случая в кафе… - напирал блондин. Ему нужны были ответы. Крис знал, что они ему не понравятся.  
\- Я же сказал, что все в порядке, - соврал он.  
\- Если все в порядке, тогда почему же ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки? Ты сильно отдалился. И мне это не нравится.  
\- Мне просто нужно немного времени, - попробовал оправдаться Крис. Леон обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
\- Тогда почему сразу не сказал? Это...это из-за того, что я сказал тогда в кафе? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, просто… - ну и как ему это объяснить? Я по уши в тебя влюблен, хоть и пытаюсь избавиться от этого чувства, потому что это ни к чему хорошему ни приведет?  
\- Крис, клянусь, я не гомофоб. Просто...видеть тебя и Ника вместе, - начал Леон, не дождавшись ответа. Был ли он честен сам с собой? После того, как он вроде как был не против всего этого, он напрягался при одном упоминании личной жизни Криса.  
\- Как по мне, это достаточно гомофобно.  
\- Нет! Это...не знаю, как объяснить, но это как… - Леон остановился, подыскивая слова, - как в те времена, когда мне нравилась Клэр, и она начинала рассказывать о Стиве...или когда Ада хотела уйти… - попытался объяснить Леон. Говоря простым языком, его расстраивало то, что у его «игрушек» была своя собственная жизнь? Он это имел ввиду? Слышать о том, что ему нравилась Клэр или о том, что было между ним и Адой была неприятно. Хоть они и обе были прекрасными женщинами. Но в этом и есть проблема. Они были женщинами. Не мужчинами. Леона не привлекали мужчины. Крис вздохнул. С такими мыслями все станет только хуже.  
\- Слушай, извини, если ты подумал, что я кинул тебя. Я не это имел ввиду. Мне просто нужно было немного времени, чтобы разобраться с мыслями, - извинился Крис. Блондин молча кивнул. Но менее напряженной атмосфера не стала. И так каждый раз...

\- Ждешь кого-то? - спросил Леон, заметив еду и вино. Крис заметил как на секунду в глазах Леона промелькнуло что-то болезненное.  
\- Просто готовил для себя, чтобы стало легче, и слишком увлекся.  
\- Пахнет приятно...- сказал Леон, криво улыбнувшись. Крис улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Думаю, я не против разделить ужин с тобой, - сдался Крис.  
\- Надеюсь, это распространяется и на вино, - произнес Леон, проходя дальше в квартиру. До этого они неловко стояли возле двери, но сейчас Леон непринужденно доставал посуду, чувствуя себя как дома. Он налил немного вина и разложил макароны по тарелкам, предлагая одну Крису. Он каждый раз не переставал удивляться тому, как естественно они смотрелись вместе, даже если это всего лишь совместная готовка или просмотр фильмов.  
\- Что посмотрим?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Крис, когда они устроились на диване. - Я как раз пытался найти что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- И остановился на… - Леон подождал пока включится телевизор, - романтической комедии на Нетфликсе? Только не говори, что это та, где журналистка ради повышения берется за сложное интервью, где ей нужно очень много врать, а затем влюбляется в парня, у которого берет интервью?  
\- Ты уже смотрел? - рассмеялся Крис.  
\- Они все одинаковые.

Просмотр фильма сопровождался язвительными комментариями по поводу происходящего на экране. Вино закончилось, и Леон принес виски. Крис тут же понял, что это ужасная идея. Они начали со льда, но он быстро закончился, так что пришлось пить неразбавленным. Начался другой фильм, но они, занятые разговорами друг с другом, не обращали на него внимания. Крис выдал пару секретов, которые вообще не стоило рассказывать, и даже сказал, что для него это все выглядит как идеальное свидание. В ответ на это Леон только рассмеялся и не придал значения.  
А сейчас Крис погрузился в мечтания о настоящем свидании с Леоном. Блондин держал бы его за руку или даже поцеловал.

Сами того не осознавая они сокращали расстояние между их телами, и уже соприкасались друг с другом. Леон вроде даже был не против.  
\- Не нравится мне, когда ты с Ником, потому что когда ты с ним, тебя нет рядом со мной, - неожиданно признался Леон. Или может не так уж и неожиданно. Возможно Крис все прослушал, и Леон мог об этом уже пару минут говорить. Он перевел взгляд на блондина, который задумчиво рассматривал содержимое своего бокала.  
Крис все еще молчал. Что ему сказать?

\- Извини, - через мгновение произнес Леон, - Мне не стоит нести такую чушь, - он попытался сесть прямо. - Думаю, мне просто одиноко, честно говоря, даже сойтись ни с кем не могу, - рассмеялся он.

Сам не зная почему, он решил сделать кое-что очень глупое. Словно этим он хотел решить все проблемы Леона.  
Он наклонился ближе, сомневаясь, поцеловать или нет, но блондин медленно повернулся в его сторону. И даже не отодвинулся от него подальше. Крис прижался лбом к виску парня на пару мгновений. Между ними повисла тишина.

И затем Крис потянулся к джинсам Леона. Он неуклюже попытался расстегнуть ремень, пока Леон молча наблюдал за его действиями. Все так же неловко Крис сполз с дивана на пол, устраиваясь между колен Леона. Чувствовалось все так, словно кто-то другой делал это за него, а он просто наблюдал.  
Повозившись еще немного с одеждой, ему все таки удалось расстегнуть джинсы. Прежде чем начать, он поднял взгляд. Леон не сводил с него взгляда, совершенно не двигаясь. Крис подцепил пальцами пояс боксеров и приспустил их, не отрывая глаз от блондина. Леон просто наблюдал за ним, позволяя ему раздевать себя. Тишина вокруг них была становилась просто оглушительной.  
Крис приспустил боксеры еще ниже, наклоняя голову. Он не смог удержаться и уткнулся носом в кожу Леона, глубоко вдыхая мускусный аромат. Это даже лучше, чем в его мечтах. Он приподнял футболку Леона, прижимаясь губами к тазобедренной косточке, затем выше, к пупку, и вниз языком до самого паха. Крис почувствовал, что от всех этих действий у него начало вставать.

Крис прошелся языком по всей длине, смотря Леону прямо в глаза. Блондин неподвижно позволял делать Крису за него всю работу, но взгляда не отводил.  
Крис взял в рот член Леона, слегка посасывая, и со стороны младшего послышались первые стоны. Крис прилагал все усилия, чтобы подарить Леону самый лучший минет, который у него был, словно на кону стояла его собственная жизнь. Когда Крис начал активнее двигать головой, Леон ожил и включился в процесс, помещая руку на затылок Криса и оттягивая короткие пряди его волос, другой рукой впившись в обивку дивана.

Крис потерял счет времени, сосредоточив все свое внимание на парня перед ним. Он спустился к самому основанию, затем медленно выпустил его член изо рта, касаясь лишь кончиком языка.  
Уже не сдерживаясь, Леон потянул его ближе к себе. Обычно Крис не позволял управлять им во время процесса, но сейчас он просто последовал за рукой Леона и взял всю длину, как раз в момент, когда блондин с громким стоном излился в его рот. Крис проглотил все до последней капли. Все это время в глубине его сознания голос разума не переставал повторять, _какой же он блять безрассудный придурок_.

Крис уже начал задыхаться и выпустил член Леона изо рта. Не обращая внимания на свою болезненную эрекцию, сперва он решил проверить состояние блондина. Леон без сил растекся по дивану. Он прикрыл глаза рукой, а на его губах играла легкая улыбка.  
Крис не хотел уходить от него, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще, но нужно было что-то сделать с собственным возбуждением. Крис напоследок прижался губами к бедру Леона, встал и направился в ванную.  
Голова кружилась и было ощущение, словно он горит изнутри. Крис включил свет и осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале. Выглядел он так себе: губы распухли, на голове полнейший беспорядок, потемневшие глаза с размытой границей зрачков. Он улыбнулся самому себе. Как же все это глупо.

Все еще чувствуя во рту вкус Леона и его прикосновения к волосам, Крис обхватил рукой свою эрекцию, мысленно воспроизводя каждый стон Леона. Таких ярких ощущений он давно не испытывал, так что ему хватило пары быстрых движений, чтобы кончить. Пришлось даже опереться свободной рукой на стену, чтобы не упасть. Абсурдность ситуации заставила его невольно рассмеяться, хоть ничего смешного тут не было.  
Видимо, позже придется прибраться в ванной, Крис почти уверен, что он все стены здесь забрызгал. Он быстро вымыл руки и сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно готовясь ко всему, что он может найти в гостиной. Он протрезвел быстрее, чем ожидал, а значит стоит разобраться с событиями вечера как можно раньше.

Крис вернулся в гостиную и немного удивился тому, что Леон все еще был здесь.  
\- Хей, - сказал Леон, повернувшись к Крису. Он все еще сидел на диване.  
\- Хей, - ответил Крис, подмечая, как сильно охрип его голос.  
\- Не против, если я переночую тут? Думаю, в таком состоянии я до дома не дойду, - сказал Леон, уже укладываясь на диване.  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Крис. Все же, он был счастлив. Леон не сбежал от него. Да, хоть он и был пьян, но он же мог уйти или остановить его, в конце концов. А он, в добавок ко всему, решил остаться. Крис не знал, плохо это или нет, он еще не протрезвел окончательно и не до конца понимал, какими проблемами все это может обернуться.

Он подошел к дивану и осторожно снял обувь с ног Леона, после чего принес ему плед и подушку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Леон, - тихо произнес Крис, выключая телевизор и свет в гостиной и уходя в свою комнату. Дверь он решил оставить открытой.

Квартира погрузилась в тишину, и все, что Крис мог слышать, проваливаясь в сон, это дыхание Леона из другой комнаты. Для полного счастья не хватало слышать это каждую ночь.

 

Утром Леона разбудили стоны. Женские. Слишком громкие, словно были где-то совсем рядом. Он сел на диване и узнал в очертаниях комнаты гостиную Криса. Что он здесь делает? Леон заглянул в спальню Криса и обнаружил хозяина квартиры. Он закрыл голову подушкой, пытаясь скрыться от шума.

\- От кого это? - спросил Леон.  
\- Соседка вместе со своим любовником, - раздраженно произнес Крис. Леон заметил, что его голос звучит довольно хрипло. Откинув плед, Леон обнаружил, что его джинсы были расстегнуты. И тут, словно по щелчку пальцев, в его голове пронеслись события прошлой ночи. Крис на коленях перед ним.

Крис сделал ему минет прошлой ночью. Его друг Крис, у которого есть парень.

Эта мысль перебивала собой всю растерянность и панику, поскольку отрицать нет смысла — это было незабываемо.  
Леон тяжело вздохнул, глубоко погруженный в собственные терзания. Что это значило? Они все еще друзья? И что будет дальше?

Стоны стали еще громче. Леон молча проследил за тем, как раздраженно Крис встал с кровати и ударил по стене.  
\- Заткнись нахрен, иначе твой парень скоро обо всем узнает! - шум сразу же прекратился. Крис повернулся к Леону. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, а затем рассмеялись.  
\- Она сейчас правда не со своим парнем? - спросил Леон, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Да, он уехал пару дней назад в командировку. Она постаралась над тем, чтобы все жители дома увидели их прощание.

Крис, все еще в одном нижнем белье, ушел на кухню и наполнил водой два стакана. В любой другой ситуации Леон бы нормально отнесся к отсутствию одежды на нем, но сейчас это ощущалось как-то странно. Из-за этого он не мог перестать смотреть на него. Леон был заворожен, как плавно двигаются мышцы под загорелой кожей Криса.

\- Воды? - Крис протянул ему один стакан. Леон молча взял стакан и подвинулся, позволяя Крису сесть на диван. - Тебе так же хреново, как и мне?  
\- Ага. Хотя на самом деле мне еще хуже, из-за дивана у меня все тело болит.  
\- Мог бы занять постель, - обыденно произнес Крис. Леон не знал, как к этому отнестись. - Нужен ибупрофен? Или, может, завтрак?  
\- Уверен, что сможешь готовить?  
\- Могу попробовать, но ничего необычного не жди, - ответил Крис. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза и тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Что насчет сэндвичей с сыром? - предложил Леон. Они сидели очень близко. Ближе, чем обычно. Но это не чувствовалось как-то неправильно или странно.  
\- Ну да, не так уж и сложно. Кстати, заберешь с собой половину оставшихся макарон с сыром, когда будешь уходить, - сказал Крис, уходя на кухню.

Леон остался сидеть в гостиной, осмысливая последние события, пока с кухни не начал доноситься запах плавящегося сыра с маслом. Он отправился на кухню, садясь на один из стульев, и начал наблюдать за неспешными действиями Криса. На тумбе стояла упаковка обезболивающего, так что блондин воспользовался моментов и взял пару таблеток, запивая их водой из рядом стоящего стакана.  
И понял, что взял стакан, из которого пил Крис. А он как раз в этот момент повернулся и заметил стакан в руке Леона.  
\- Извини, я случайно взял твой.  
\- Ничего страшного. Можешь сварить кофе? - спросил он, подбрасывая сэндвич на сковороде. Слишком уж он бодрый после такой пьянки.

Леон наконец оторвал от него взгляд и подошел к кофемашине. Его тело все еще с трудом ему подчинялось, поэтому на приготовление двух кружек кофе ушло больше времени, чем обычно. Оставив кофе на столе, Леон подошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать молоко. Сейчас он мог безошибочно определить, где именно находится Крис, даже не смотря на него. Леон подошел к Крису, чтобы достать сахар, и тот не глядя на него отодвинулся, позволяя младшему взять все необходимое.

Леон вернулся за стол и разбавил кофе молоком и сахаром. Через пару минут Крис принес тарелку ароматных сэндвичей.  
\- Боже, они пахнут просто невероятно.  
\- Надеюсь, на вкус они не хуже, - улыбнулся Крис и отхлебнул кофе. - Превосходно.  
\- Да я всего-то кнопку нажал… - возразил Леон.  
\- Но с молоком и сахаром ты не прогадал.  
Они молча принялись за еду, но затем соседи за стеной опять стали шуметь. Голос соседки резко перешел на крик.  
\- Похоже, ее парень был секретом, - сказал Леон, продолжая жевать сэндвич.  
\- Мне больше интересно, кто из соседей дал ей презервативы.  
\- Она правда зашла к тебе одолжить их?  
\- Ага. Словно это соль или что-то подобное.

В тишине закончив завтракать, они вместе вымыли посуду, несмотря на возражения Леона о том, что он займется уборкой на кухне, раз уж Крис готовил. А дальше они разделились: Крис ушел в свою комнату, чтобы заправить кровать, Леон делал то же самое, но с диваном.  
-Думаю, мне пора идти, - крикнул Леон из кухни. Крис наверно был в ванной.  
\- Возьми с собой макароны, - напомнил ему Крис.  
Блондин достал из холодильника контейнер с едой и остатки соуса. Смешав все и плотно закрыв крышкой контейнер, Леон вышел к двери квартиры.  
\- Пока, потом созвонимся?  
\- Конечно, - Крис вышел, чтобы проводить его, и Леон помахал ему рукой на прощание.

Крики соседей стали более отчетливыми, как только Леон покинул квартиру. Он сразу же забыл о них, больше озадаченный тем, что произошло в квартире Криса и какой в этом был смысл.

А тем временем Крис с глупой улыбкой на лице заканчивал уборку, погруженный в мечтания о том, что между ними все же может быть хоть какой-то шанс на взаимные чувства.


End file.
